His Master, At Ouran
by anna.phantomhive
Summary: It's about Ciel going to Ouran Academy, meeting Haruhi, and being tricked to joining the host club. While in the host club he starts to develop feelings for Haruhi, but doesn't know one thing. [Haruhi's a girl] Please Read :)
1. Chapter 1: Starting Today You are a Host

**Chapter 1: Starting Today You are a Host!**

Ciel's P.O.V

I stood outside in the office of Ouran Academy holding onto my class list. I was sent here by the Queen, but why? The Queen said I had to experience a high school life, but I think that a high school life isn't really necessary. You have to wear uniforms, I couldn't bring Sebastian, and everyone in this school is so damn tall! I'm only 5 foot 5 while all the guys and GIRLS are like 6 feet! I don't get these people. They should have become models or something. And also WHY IS THE OFFICE SO CROWDED?! People stood all around in the office waiting for their turn to talk to the secretary. I was about the 20th in line. I didn't expect so much new kids in the middle of the semester. I sighed. The Queen should have waited a little longer. I took a step back and heard someone say, "Ow." I quickly turn around to see a beautiful girl with short hair. She had big, round, brown eyes, and she was shorter than me! Why is she wearing a boy uniform? I started to blush when I noticed I was staring at her too long and quickly stuttered, "I-I'm v-ery Sorry." Her eyes soften and she began to speak.

"It's okay. It was just an accident. I'm Haruhi Fujioka. What's your name?" She had a slight smile on her face.

Maybe this school won't be bad after all. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive." I replied.

She looked up like she was trying to remember something

"Oh. I was told to show you around school." Haruhi said.

I started to smile. Is this my lucky day or what? "Should I just go with you now?" I asked.

"Hmmm. Yeah. You were suppose to wait here for me. So let's begin." she said leading me out the office door. She showed me the classrooms, the cafeteria, the library, and well, a lot of other places. She all of a sudden stopped in front of a music room.

"Ciel?" Haruhi said.

"Yes Haruhi?" I replied.

"Can I see your classes?" Haruhi asked.

I handed her my sheet. She started to skim through the list of classes and then looked up at me.

"We're in the same classes this year." Haruhi grinned.

"Then I guess We'll be seeing each other a lot." I smiled.

Her grin faded and she started looking down at the tiled floor. Did she not like me?"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"Well I want to see you more than that." she said.

I started to blush. Does that mean she likes me? Like like like not just friend like?!

"Are you in any clubs?" I asked, thinking it would be a great opportunity to see her.

Her smile quickly returned and said, "Yeah. You want to join?" I gladly accepted. She handed me a piece of paper that was like a contract. "Sign here." She said pointing at a blue line. Not bothering to read it, I scribbled Ciel Phantomhive on it. Haruhi quickly rolled up the contract and opened the music room door.

When the door opened a bright light blinded me and cherry blossoms flew towards me, hitting my face. I dusted the blossoms off of myself and looked at Haruhi. Before I could question what the hell is this club, a male student started talking.

"Ahh Haruhi you must be back with our new host." He said as he pushed up his glasses.

"A- A host?" I blurted.

I finally got a glance at Haruhi and she looked at me with an apologetic expression. So she played me huh? I guess she also likes games. "I'm out of here." I sighed. I was walking to the door until a small blond boy clanged onto my arms.

He pulled me back and shouted, "Hey come back here Ciel-chan!"

Man, this kid was strong. "Who are you calling Ciel-chan?!" I yelled.

The small boy backed up and another blonde started talking.

"I never knew an Earl would be so openly gay."

Wait. What did he just say. "Openly what?" I whispered.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the strong silent type? The boy lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?" He said.

I backed up. I was totally speechless. Why was this guy thinking I'm gay? He all of a sudden got close to me and held my chin up, "Or maybe you're in to a guy like me?" He suggested. "What do ya say

?" I quickly jumped backwards into something warm and soft. A person. We were quickly falling down. I immediately turned around and hugged the person, protecting their head from hitting the ground. I really don't want to be sued for accidentally pushing a person down.

"Awww No fair." I heard two guys say.

I Looked down at the person I was on top of. Haruhi?! "Are you okay?" I asked. I got off of her and helped her get up.

"Yeah I'm okay." She said as she dusted herself up. "Thanks Ciel." I then remembered that I was mad at her for tricking me. I looked the other way to examine the other host members.

There was a tall guy with black hair. I'm guessing that was the strong and silent type. Next to him was that blonde small boy, which is the boy lolita. Next to Haruhi were two twins. They had a mischievous grin on their face. Next to the guy, who tried to seduce me, was typing away on his laptop. I guess he's the cool one. I mean he has nice glasses. I guess I have to accept that I'm a host now. "So what's all your names?" I asked making eye contact with everyone, but Haruhi. They all introduced themselves. Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Kyoya Ootori, and Tamaki Suoh. I repeated in my head. I looked around the room repeating the names, looking at the owner of the names. I just noticed that Haruhi's the only girl here.

"Why is Haruhi the only girl in this host club?" I questioned.

Kyoya smirked, but didn't say anything. I looked over at Tamaki, who looked nervous for a second, but then said, "Haruhi is a man Ciel."

"A man?" I mumbled. But she.. I mean he looks so feminine. I thought he was cute too. I slapped myself for being so stupid. I totally noticed that he was wearing a boys uniform too! I looked over at Haruhi. He looked happy.

Haruhi's P.O.V

I like Ciel. He actually thought I was a girl, which I am. But the Host Club was retarded enough to think that I was a guy to begin with. They all know I'm a guy now, but why were they keeping it from Ciel? He seems like a good guy, but I tricked him into this club. I guess I'll tell him later when he's comfortable in the club. I then remembered his angry expression. Maybe I should... What should I do mom?

***The Host Club is now open for business***

Ciel's P.O.V

Girl's filled the room. Many of them fainted randomly, so I had to walk over them. Starting Today You are a Host! was what Tamaki said yesterday, but I don't think I'm host material. I guess I should go observe other members so I can get an idea of what I'm supposed to do. I saw the twins really close to each other and they were flirting with each other? Is that how brotherly love is supposed to be like? Girl's seemed to like it.

I took out a pen and wrote down, "Be homo to other members."

I then looked over at Mitsukuni and Takashi. All they seem to be doing were eating cake and chatting with the girls.

"Honey senpai You're so cute!"

The girls screamed. I jotted down, "Be really cute." I guess I should call Mitsukuni Honey for now on. I turned to look at Kyoya, who was selling a book full with the members' photos? They have their own picture books?! I really have nothing from Kyoya. I turned to look at Tamaki. He was making this girl's nose bleed by asking if she wanted to drink "commoner's" coffee from his mouth. Hmmm.

I wrote down, "Be sexy too."

I then glanced at Haruhi who were making girl's cry? I decided to listen in to the conversation, "My mom died when I was young, but It's okay because I have my dad. I'm not alone." Haruhi reassuring the group of girls. "Oh that's so sad Haruhi! We're here too if you ever need more company!" The girls sobbed. I starting writing, "Tell girls about my parent's death." I sighed and put my notebook away in my back pocket. I think I'm done observing.

Next Day~

As soon as I finished with my classes, ignored Haruhi, and did my homework I went into the host club. The flower petals came greeting my face once again, as I walked in. Everyone was wearing Japanese traditional clothing. I looked at the leader confused.

"We change into costumes every then and now." He said, fanning his face. "Here's yours."

Tamaki handed me a kimono that looked like it was used for archery and it looked warrior-ish. I liked it. I took the Kimono and walked to the changing room. I think Haruhi said it was over here. I walked into the changing room and went into an empty space. I closed the curtains and began stripping. As I grabbed the Kimono I heard the curtains fly open and there stood Haruhi.

"Hi." I awkwardly said.

I saw Haruhi's face turn red and he closed the curtains. Why was he blushing? I mean we're both guys here. He looked really cute though... Wait What am I saying?! I hastily put on the kimono and opened the curtains. Haruhi was leaning against the wall. He walked towards me.

"I'm sorry I walked in on you while you were changing." He apologized.

I noticed he was wearing a kimono too. It was a very girly one. It looked nice. I finally replied, "It's okay. Now shall we make our way to the club room?" Haruhi smiled and nodded.

I don't think I could be mad at him anymore.

**Thanks for reading! It's my first Fan Fic, so sorry for mistakes! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: What Host type am I?

Chapter 2: What Host type am I?

Ciel's P.O.V

I finally replied, "It's okay. Now shall we make our way to the club room?" Haruhi smiled and nodded.

I don't think I could be mad at him anymore.

Normal P.O.V  
Ciel and Haruhi walked back to the club room in their lovely costumes. Once Tamaki saw them, he started introducing Ciel to the job of a host. Ciel stood blocking out Tamaki's blabbing, thinking about what type of host he should be. He took out his notepad he wrote on yesterday and started rereading each note. Ciel shrugged and put his note pad away.

"I'll just see what the girls' like." Ciel thought.

He then started to tune back in to what Tamaki was saying. It started like this.

"Only those with excellent social standings and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy."

"Tch. Rich** families**?" Ciel mumbled in annoyance.

"The Ouran host club is where the school's most handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the rich and beautiful."

Tamaki spun around to face all the host club members. "Okay! Let's get started shall we?"

*The Host Club is now open for business*

Once the host club opened, young ladies filled the room looking excited and cheerful. "I have something to say." Tamaki announced. "Today we have a new host club member."  
Tamaki pointed at Ciel, making a few girls whisper,"Hey he's a new kid."

"He's so short!"

"I think he's adorable!"

"This is Ciel Phantomhive." Tamaki continued.

He gestured Ciel to come up next to him. Ciel nodded and walked next to Tamaki. He scanned the faces of the girls. They all looked curious about him.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. I'll be here at the host club for a while." Not knowing what else to say he ended it with, "Please take care of me."

Loud, high pitch "Kya!"s echoed from every inch of the room. Ciel cringed at the loud sudden noise. He looked over at the other members to see their disturbed faces, but saw that The host club members were smiling.

"I guess will attract a lot of customers." Kyoya smirked.

Ciel's P.O.V  
Before I could say anything girls surrounded me. All kinds of girls. Blondes, brunettes, and blacked haired girls. I shyly looked down. I wasn't really used to this positive attention. The girls threw millions of questions at me, but all I could say was, "Sorry Ladies, but I can't hear you." but that just made them talk louder. I couldn't just say "shut up". I looked over at Haruhi for assistance.  
He walked over to the group of girls and shouted, "Ladies! You have to schedule an appointment if you wish to speak with Ciel."  
The girls stopped talking and looked at Haruhi, their eyes wide with shock. Thank god Haruhi.

"Wow Haruhi we never heard you shout like that... It's kind of... DREAMY!"

The girls began fangirling while Haruhi sighed.

"Thanks Fujioka."

"No problem."

**FIRST APPOINTMENT**  
I sat down next to my first my first customer. She had long blonde hair and bright green eyes. I think I should approach her like Tamaki would.

"Hi Ciel." she greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Princess?" I said waiting for her name.

"It's Rin." she smiled.

"Oh Rin. That's a beautiful name. It suits such a pretty face." I complimented. I wasn't lying. She was actually pretty.

She blushed and said, "I think your blue eyes are more beautiful than mine Ciel."

I sat closer to her. "Those gorgeous grassy eyes of yours are so hypnotizing. I can stare at Lady Rin's eyes forever." I whispered gently into her ear and then looked into her eyes. If Lizzy saw me, she would definitely kill me.

The girl looked happily at me. "Thank you."

My next appointment greeted me and sat across my seat. She didn't sit next to me like the other girl because this time Haruhi was sitting next to me. My customer had white long hair and golden yellow eyes. Haruhi's customer was a dark bluenette like me, but had purple eyes. I think I should try the Homo plan, since Haruhi is sitting next to me already and I feel more comfortable with him. I had to wait for the perfect opportunity. The girls made small talk about family.

"Ciel do you have parents?" The purple eyed girl asked.

"No... I don't" I answered quietly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Haruhi glance at me.

"May I ask what happened to them?"

"My mom and dad died in a fire..."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Both girls sobbed.

"If you need to talk i'm here. I mean we both lost someone dear to us, so I think people with these connections can talk easier." Haruhi said sincerely.

I think this would be the perfect opportunity. The girls are watching and Haruhi is staring at me. But I don't want to ruin the moment... Damn it.  
I cupped Haruhi's face with my hands and brought him closer.

"I-I think all I need to feel better is... Your body. I hesitated. I definitely am not my usually self. WHERE'S MY ARROGANT SIDE? I also should have thought about how Haruhi would feel about this. The girls stared attentively. Haruhi noticed my hesitation and went along with the act, which I did not expect.

"Well if that's what you need then I... I'm all yours." Haruhi said pulling down one of his kimono sleeves, showing his shoulder. I tried not to blush at his porcelain skin and Pushed him against the couch. The two girls' noses started gushing out blood.

"Haruhi and Ciel are so hot!" They screeched.

After a few minutes wiping the girls' noses it was time to say good bye.

"We would like to request you both again if that's okay." the girls said in a daze.

"We would like that ladies." me and Haruhi replied.

I suddenly felt a very scary aura in the room. Kind of reminds me of Sebastian's aura when he turns into a demon. I turned to where I felt it. It led to Tamaki. He seemed very angry.

When I made eye contact with him, he started yelling, "Don't you ever lay a hand on my precious daughter ever again!"

Wait. Daughter?

"Who are you calling your daughter? Me and Ciel were just doing our jobs Senpai!" Haruhi yelled back at Tamaki, making him go into a corner.

"Pardon me if I made you feel uncomfortable. I did that so suddenly and all." I apologized.

He shook his head. "It's okay Ciel. You were just testing out the host club members' strategies right?"

"Right."

Haruhi left to buy more coffee so I guess I'm alone on this one. The next girl took a seat next to me. She had brown hair braided to the side and radiating blue eyes. We both introduced ourselves. Her name was Haruka Fujimoto. When she introduced herself I heard Hikaru and Kaoru whisper, "Host hopper." I wonder what that means. I guess this time I'll try to act like Honey senpai. Remembering how I acted when I was with Viscount Druitt, made me shudder. I had to act the same way but less girly.

"Neeeehh. Would you like some tea Haruka-chan?"

She shook her head no. And smiled evilly.

"You know you got to stop this bull shit." she said.

I gave her a confused look. She obviously doesn't like me, so why request me?

"What are you talking about Haruka chan? Did I do something wrong?" I said innocently, putting a sleeve to my mouth.

"Why yes. You've been copying everyone of the host club members. You see Im a host hopper and I know all of the hosts really well. So I don't want an ugly disgrace copying them."

This girl is starting to get on my nerves.

"I'm just trying to fit in Haruka-chan!" I shouted, still acting innocent.

"Stop with that Honey act! You stupid orphan!"

I snapped.

Normal P.O.V

Ciel crossed his legs and folded his arms.

He glared at the girl with his glowing demon eyes and said, "What did you call me?"

The girl moved back a little, but then laughed,"You can't scare me with those contacts ORPHAN."

Ciel moved closer to her and threateningly whispered, "I could easily kill you right now, but there's too much people around here. So you better watch what you say ugly hag."

He put his sharp demon teeth against her neck slightly, making it bleed just a drop. Haruka gasped from the contact. She was now genuinely scared. Ciel laughed.

"Your gasp sounded like a strangled pig."

The blue eyed girl got up and ran out of the host club room screaming. Leaving Ciel smirking.  
He had won this game.

A few hours later...

Ciel's P.O.V

My last customer sat down across from me. She had short black hair, with dark brown eyes.

I faked a smile and greeted her, "Hello, what's your name?"

Just by looking at her I could tell she's shy. She shifted in her seat, twiddling her thumbs.

"I'm Aya Dreadly." she said looking down.

"Dreadly?" I blurted out.

"Ahh.. Yes. Dreadly."

I mentally slapped myself. I probably hurt her a little with that comment. I think she's insecure about her name. How should I approach her? Being homo, sexy, and cute won't work. Maybe I should be myself. Not copying other members like that girl said.

"Well my name is Ciel Phantomhive, phantom like ghost and hive like a bee's nest." I said trying to imitate a ghost.

Aya chuckled a bit, which made me feel relieved.

"You're quite funny Ciel." She laughed.

She suddenly stopped laughing when she stared towards the door. I looked at the door to find three girls glaring at her. Bullies? Aya stood up.

"Sorry Ciel. I must look very weird to be with you. I wanted to try to open up at the host club, but I don't think I belong here."

She started walking away, but I quickly held her hand to stop her.

"So what? You're another person, so of course you look different. What do you need to be ashamed for? Besides, I'm free to be with whoever I want. No one has the right to say anything about it."

She looked down and smiled.

"Tch. Weird? You don't look that bad. So Look up more and have confidence."

After my talk with Aya the host club was closed.

The host club members gathered around me and said, "Ciel. You are the Pure, but Dark type!"

"Pure and Dark?" I questioned

"Well, You were very supportive when talking to Miss Aya, but you were scary towards Haruka." Kyoya explained.

"Yeah. You were really scary Ciel." Hikaru and Kaoru agreed.

So the Pure, but Dark type Eh?


	3. Chapter 3: The Job of a High School Host

**Chapter 3: ****The Job of a High School Host! [Part 1]**

After Last Period~

Ciel's P.O.V  
It's been a week since I joined the host club. I've pretty much grown used to it. I opened the Music room door, to find that it was in a tropical paradise. Okay. Maybe I'm not so use to the weird themes. It's only early spring and yet it's so warm in this room. Every member was shirtless except Haruhi, and surprisingly the King too. Once the king noticed me, he began his usually blabbing.

"Cuddling under a Kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense! And beside the heating system we have is the BEST!"

I watched as Mori carried Honey on his back and began running back in forth at a fast speed. Seems fun. I turned my attention back at Tamaki again.

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It might be chilly early spring in the real world, but here at the club, we like to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise."

He began wrapping his arm around Haruhi's neck, making me flinch.

" Oh yes! We've turned this place into Nirvana!" The obnoxious leader finished.

Just like everyday after his blabbering, he gives me my costume. I noticed Haruhi was the only one not in costume. I walked to the changing room to put on my tropical outfit. I started wondering about Haruhi.

Me and Haruhi are growing closer every day, but we don't know much about each other. I'm glad we're friends though. I walked out of the changing room, ready for the daily life of a high school host. I was shirtless in a long black skirt. I looked down at my body and saw that red sign on my left side of my ribcage. I hope no one asks me about it. I sat down next to my favorite customer. I decided talking to more than 1 customer is faster than a one on one talk for every girl, but there was one girl I enjoyed talking to alone.

"Hi Ciel." Aya greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Aya."

She stared at the sign and asked, "What's that sign?"

Damn it I probably jinxed it.

"It's just a tattoo I received a long time ago." I lied.

"Oh really? That's cool. Tattoos seem painful though." she said looking into my eyes.

"Not really." I lied again. The sign was technically ironed onto my skin.

"Ciel? Can I ask personal questions?" Aya asked. "I just want to get to know you better." She explained.

"Sure ask me anything." I replied.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Just a small accident at my mansion."

"Have you thought about getting a new eye?"

"When something is gone, it will never return." I said touching my eye patch. The truth is I made a contract with a demon and under this eye patch shows the sign of the contract. Is what I wanted to tell her.

"Oh I'm sorry... D-do you mind telling me more about yourself?" Aya asked unsure.

"I was... humiliated as a pet ... my house was burnt, my family was killed. I was such a... powerless kid. Therefore, I returned to my mansion in order to make those people who put me through such fate taste the same humiliation. The successors of the generations killed three years prior would come to me as long as I am the head of the Phantomhive family that stands in their way. I'm waiting ...for them to come and try to kill me here." I confessed.

I just can't keep EVERYTHING from Aya. She's the most honest and innocent person I ever met.

"...I'm so sorry." She said with empathy. "My father was a scientist, who kidnapped people for test subjects, killed them, and made them into dolls. He eventually killed mom and tried to kill me too, but the cops locked him up real good, where he can never go out to see light." She confessed.

She lost both of her parents like me. Even though her story was completely different I felt a bit closer to her.

After my talk with Aya I decided to take a break. Reliving the past isn't easy. I turned my attention to Tamaki, who was talking to three girls.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot to mention to you ladies. Next week the ouran host club is sponsoring a party." Tamaki announced.

"We're throwing a party?" I heard Haruhi mumble.

"What kind of party is it going to be?" "Is it going to be Formal?"

"Yes in fact we rented the school's largest hall." I think Hikaru said.

" It's the perfect place for dancing for dancing." I'm guessing Kaoru said.

After that Hikaru started flirting with Kaoru and the girls, once again started going bizirk. A dance would seem nice. I had to spend countless hours practicing with Sebastian, so Why not? Might as well not let it go to waste.

"Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?" One of Haruhi's customer asked.

"Yes I would like to see that." Another customer said.

I agreed with them. Haruhi barely wears the costumes.

"Well no I-I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything, but early spring attire in early spring you know?" Haruhi replied.

Tamaki offered Haruhi a costume, but he got rejected. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Wow Haruhi you're really faithful to the seasons aren't you?"

"I think thats great I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party."

" The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms it's so dreamy."

" You really think so? You know ladies, I think its really cute when you dream like that." Haruhi said, making them waver again.

Another girl, Kanako approached Haruhi saying that he's her new favorite host. Tamaki looked shocked and hurt, so after host club he started to eat "commoners" ramen. We asked him to help us with the party planning, but he continued to eat. Apparently he was depressed about Princess Kanako liking Haruhi, since she was his previous customer. Hikaru says she has the 'Host Hopping Disease'. When he said it, I thought about that Hag with blue eyes.

"Aka the never the same boy twice disease." Kaoru pointed out.

"Usually our customers choose a favorite host and then see them regularly. However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites, on a regular basis." Kyoya explained.

"That's right cause before she chose you, she was with Tama chan." Honey said.

"Oh, so he's upset that I took her from him?" Haruhi said.

"Oh Shut up! I couldn't care less! I'm running out of patience. Haruhi! it's about time you start dressing like a g-" Tamaki stopped and looked at me. Was he going to say girl? This perverted leader wants Haruhi to dress like a girl? Dressing like a girl when you're a guy is shameful. I shamed the Phantomhive name already, so I know how it feels to lose all your dignity by wearing a dress. Haruhi is a man and deserves to keep his dignity.

"Finish your sentence." I demanded.

"I was going to say gentlemen." Tamaki said regaining his cool.  
I snickered. The host club seems to be hiding something from me. Maybe Sebastian can come here and find out the secret, but the school doesn't allow butlers. There is a party though. I have to make sure other guest that's not from the school can come.  
"Tamaki, Can I bring an out of school guest?" I asked.  
"Well of course. The more the merrier."  
Yes. Now then I should go invite Sebastian. I bowed down and left the room, saying some excuse.

I quickly removed my eye patch and whispered, "Sebastian. Come to Ouran Academy Friday night to attend a party with me. I need you."

I could imagine Sebastian smirking and saying his famous line, "Yes, My Lord." I walked back into the host club room. When I walked in I saw Honey imitating me.

"I need you." Honey said dramatically in a deep voice.

He was apparently talking to Mori. Mori got on his knees and bowed down. "Hm."  
Mori never really talks. Mostly just grunts, but he does talk to Honey sometimes. After Honey and Mori's little performance everyone started laughing and I started to blush.  
"Wow, Ciel. You joined this club even though you have a girlfriend?" Hikaru laughed.  
"How can you bring her to a party where you'll be flirting with girls?" Kaoru questioned jokingly.

"I invited my butler guys!" I shouted, feeling my face get hotter.

"It's as I thought. Ciel is gay." Tamaki concluded.

"I am not! I denied.

I stormed out of the club room and yelled, "Tell me the details of the party tomorrow! I'm going home!"

I started to walk home from school. Haruhi didn't make any remarks, which I appreciated. I sighed. I can't wait to see Sebastian. I miss him. Him being with me all these years even though I treated him like a dog means a lot to me. I would never be able to say this to him in person, but he's like a father to me. Even though we are bound together by contract, I see him as a father. He stayed by my side and I stayed by his up until I went to Ouran. I bet any other demon would have killed me already disregarding the contract, but he hasn't.

And soon, we will be united again.

**Following Thanks to:**

**FlamEternal**

**Japan -is-great**

**SinsIHaveCommited **

** .fan **

**WolfDragon0**

**Thank you so much for following and favoriting! I really appreciate it! 3333**

**I'll try to make chapters more longer! I also like suggestions so don't be afraid to comment! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Job of a High School Host

**Chapter 4: The Job of a High School Host! [Part 2]**

Ciel's P.O.V

As soon as I came back to the host club the next day, I saw something strange. Something that made me feel weird.  
Jealousy.  
Haruhi was on top of a Miss Kanako. She pulled him closer to her. Their faces barely touching. I felt rage build up, but why? It's probably because I see Haruhi as a friend. Friends can feel jealousy right? I cleared my throat, making them jump right up.

Tamaki, who was in the corner, started speaking, "So Why don't we have some tea?"

Me and Tamaki settled at a table, leaving Haruhi and Miss Kanako alone.  
"What was Haruhi doing with Kanako?" I asked, trying to sound casual.  
"Just dancing. Haruhi's learning how to dance. After all refined gentle men must know how to dance." The blonde said gloomily.  
He must have fallen on her on accident. I chuckled to myself Haruhi must be a terrible dancer then. While drinking tea, a student came in. He was delivering tea sets to the host club. Kyoya made small talk with the guy and he seemed a little out of it when staring at Miss Kanako. Miss Kanako looked a little sad also. These two have some sort of relationship together.

After the guy left, Haruhi mentioned, "I have a feeling you and that guy are kind of close."

Miss Kanako denied quickly and left the host club room.

When she left, Honey senpai quickly clung on to Haruhi and cheered," Haruhi-chann~ Guess what? They do know each other! Suzushima is her fiance!"

I totally called it.

"Kyoya How long have you known about this?" Tamaki questioned.

"About the two of them being engaged? Well as you know I conduct general searches on all of our customers." Kyoya began. "The two of them were childhood friends It seems like their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us so I disregarded it."

"I see" Tamaki acknowledged.

"Alright everybody. We have to work on our strategy." Tamaki announced.

"Which one?..." Everyone asked at the same time.

"Men it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran host club to make girl happy!"

***One week later***

The host club finally finished planning our marvelous party and plan. The party is supposedly to start a 7:00 p.m. It's only 6:30. Everyone was putting on their suits for the party. People were constantly coming in and out of the room bringing in decorations and food. After seeing the same people coming in and out I saw a familiar raven head man.

"Sebastian!" I yelled happily.

"Why. Look what we have here. My master is showing quite a lot of emotion lately." Sebastian smirked.

"Shut up, I said coldly. "Now Sebastian, come outside with me."

"Of Course."

We both walked outside, ignoring the host club member's giggles.  
"Sebastian. I need you to find out something for me."  
"And what is that my lord?  
"Whatever secret the host club is hiding from me." I whispered.  
"I thought the queens guard dog would have at least handled this one."  
"Sebastian. This is an order. Find out the secret the host club is hiding from me." I demanded, lifting my eye patch.  
"But my Lord I am not here as your butler but as a guest. I shouldn't be breaking the rules."  
"Sebastian Please." I begged innocently. I wrapped my arms around Sebastians tall, slim figure, and whispered, "Please."  
His red eyes widened with shock, but turned back to normal. He slowly kneeled down and said, "Yes, My Lord."  
**This is what host club taught me.**

I started to feel guilty making Sebastian do this for me, but I threw the feeling away. I had to, the secret's been making me feel uneasy. I walked closely by Sebastian back to the music room, to make up for coaxing him to do the order. We walked slowly together back to the room. He might not show it, but I think he missed me too.

By the time we went back to the room it was 6:45. Everyone stared at me and Sebastian curiously, probably wondering what we talked about. I introduced Sebastian and everyone else introduced themselves. Finally, It was 7:00

***Party Time***

"It is so good to see you here my little lambs, The ouran host club would like to bid you Welcome." Tamaki said, as a light flashed upon him.

We all stood on the stairs of the school's largest hall. The chandeliers turned on, the orchestra began playing, and the girls began clapping.

The host club bowed and Kyoya began speaking, "As always ladies the host club members are here for your entertainment, so we invite you to dance to your hearts content. Based on your dancing skills one of you lucky young ladies will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a Passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

"Good Luck to you my darlings." Tamaki Grinned.

The crowd of girls started to go wild, "Kyaing" in Sebastian's ears. I started to grin myself. The host members' started dancing with their customers. Everyone was having fun so far. My dance partner this evening was Aya. She was wearing a beautiful purple dressed that touched the ground. I gently took her hand and put my hand on her hip. We started dancing gracefully. I looked over at Sebastian, who was pointing at my mouth. Oh yeah. I started to remember my dance lessons with Sebastian. "Here, smile. Like you're having fun." I smiled slightly while dancing with Aya. We twirled and twirled and twirled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Haruhi being carried away by Mori. While Miss Kanako stood confused. I guess its begun.  
After dancing with Aya I went to the changing room.

"A little accident towards the end of the night would be quite thrilling." Kyoya smirked.

A few minutes passed and Haruhi finally walked out of the changing room. Haruhi was in a dress. I quickly blushed as he looked over at me. He actually looked good probably better than I did. Was this even part of the plan? When the other hosts noticed me they freaked out, like I wasn't supposed to be here.  
"My face feels heavy and these shoes are hard to walk in." Haruhi complained as "she" clumsily walked to the destination. At least, that's where I think he's going. I'm guessing Haruhi is supposed to get Suzushima to confess his feelings for Kanako and have Kanako hear it. What other reason would he have to wear a dress? Tamaki made all the girls and host members gather up on the deck. Haruhi ran on the deck next to me, wearing normal clothes. I guess he did his job. I watched as the couple ran in front of the deck, cherry blossoms, blowing around them.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for us to began the final dance of this evenings festivities. The last waltz of the night, has been chosen by the host club for this couple." Tamaki said pointing at Kanako and Suzushima. Suzushima confessed to her and they started to dance. I watched them happily dance and then noticed that the twins were eating bananas. Out of all the food they had, why bananas?  
"And now we will announce the Queen of the ball!" Hikaru shouted.

"Congratulations Princess Kanako Kazukuzaki." Kaoru said.

"And for her reward a kiss on the cheek from king!"

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki"

"Kyoya did say A little accident towards the end of the night would be quite thrilling." The twins said mischievously.

Haruhi was going to kiss a girl? I suddenly felt that same feeling I felt this morning. I looked sadly over at Sebastian, who only smirked. Well, why do I care if he kisses a girl. Haruhi made his way down the stairs and towards Princess Kanako.  
"Hey You don't think this is Haru chan's first kiss do you? Honey said carelessly.  
"W-what?" I scoffed out loud. I unconsciously took a step forward as quickly as possible to stop the kiss. I realized I couldn't make it when I saw Haruhi inch closer to the girl's face. All of a sudden I felt arms carry me. I blinked and saw that Haruhi was inching closer to my face. Behind him I saw Tamaki step on a banana peel and fall forward. I see where this is going, I felt Haruhi's lips smash into mine in half a second. I-I'm kissing Haruhi?! The kiss lasted for 2 seconds. During that two seconds everyone was silent and shocked. After the kiss Haruhi and I quickly turned the other way. I tried not to show my blushing red face. While everyone was screaming, I saw Sebastian behind a cherry blossom tree.  
"That's what you get for manipulating me like that Bocchan." Sebastian said, disappearing.  
That bastard used his demon powers to move me in front of Haruhi! I turned back to Haruhi to apologized, but he smiled at me. Tonight was an amazing night, so I didn't care. I smiled back too.

It is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran host club to make girl happy.


	5. Chapter 5: Valentine's Day

Chapter 5: Valentine's Day

***WARNING* This chapter may make you a little uncomfortable because of stuff, but this story is rated teen for a reason. There won't be any hard core stuff or anything like that. Just a descriptive make out session at the end. **

Ciel's P.O.V

I went into the host club exhausted from last night. The dancing, the yelling, the kiss... I started to blush, but shook my head. I straightened up my back. I am the head of the Phantomhive family. I do not enjoy kissing guys and besides it's Valentines day today. I smiled as girls approached me, giving me chocolates. I love sweets. I thanked them wholeheartedly and gave them a hug.

"Thank you so much. I love sweets."

Like always they blushed and screamed leaving the host club room. I don't have a lot of customers since I just joined, so after I got all my chocolates I started to eat them... Alone. I watched as the other host members receive their chocolate, they looked satisfied. Happily accepting each and everyone of them. I began staring at Haruhi once again. He was bombarded with chocolates and girls. They were trying to feed him their homemade chocolates. Haruhi took a bite out of each one smiling and complimenting them. I notice he looked kind of sick, so I went over to help shoo some girls away. I walked over to Haruhi, who was in the middle of eating a chocolate pocky stick. Half of it was sticking out of his mouth, so I decided to go for it. I tilted his chin up and bit on the other end of the pocky stick.

"Pocky stick game!" the girl's screamed.

"This is too much fan service on Valentine's day!"

We both chewed, inching closer to each other's lips. I stopped when we were a millimeter away from touching lips.

"Should I continue?" I smirked.

Haruhi nodded. The girls started squealing, I started to remember our kiss again from last night and started to blush. I can't do this.

"We'll just continue this tonight at my place okay?" I winked trying to keep my cool.

Haruhi groaned in disappointment, making me shift. Did he really want that kiss? I took one of my chocolates and bit half of it. I then put the other half in front of Haruhi's face. He bit and smiled with satisfaction.

"So you like indirect kisses Haruhi?" I said teasingly.

"I rather have a direct kiss from you, but I guess I have to wait for tonight," Haruhi pouted.

The girls started to look sad, probably feels bad for Haruhi.

"You just have to wait. I'm mad at you for letting girl's feed you."

The girls looked shocked and started blurting out, "We're sorry! Don't be mad at Haruhi, it's our fault!"

"I'm just kidding girls." I chuckled, "but maybe you could leave your chocolates here and give me and Haruhi a little time alone?"

They left all their chocolates and left the room. "Thank you girls!"  
I turned to Haruhi and sighed, "You're crazy."

"Thanks Ciel. I was getting sick of those chocolates." He smiled.

How can he act like nothing happened? We kissed yesterday and we were close to kissing today, but he doesn't seem to mind it. Maybe it's just me who's over thinking it. He could at least act a little uncomfortable though. Or maybe he's playing with me again? Seeing my reactions and laughing at my flustered expressions. I started to feel rage. I threw away all my foolish feelings. I looked over at "innocent" Haruhi, who was eating one of his cookies. I'm going to get a reaction out of him no matter what. I saw that there were cookie crumbs on his face and a cookie was sticking out of his mouth. I took a bite the cookie, making eye contact with Haruhi, while doing so.  
I then whispered, "You have crumbs on your face."  
I slowly licked his cheek and then looked at his face for a reaction.

"You could have asked for a separate cookie you know and next time just tell me that I have crumbs on my face. I could wipe them myself." he said plainly.

"Aww. but I like tasting you though." I whined.

"Well maybe next time Ciel, when there's customers."

I felt a little hurt, but threw away the feeling.

After the host members got all their chocolates, Tamaki announced, "Today we will have a Valentine's day dinner at Ciel's place with the ladies."

"Why my place?" I questioned, a little mad he didn't ask me first.

"Well, Ciel we need to get to know you more, and besides it won't hurt to have small company right?" Tamaki said, trying to persuade Me.

"Fine. One host member gets to invite only ONE guest to my house."

"Okay guys it's official!" Tamaki shouted happily.

Oh god, I half to clean up around the mansion. Since I had to leave Sebastian, Meyrin, Bard, and Finnian behind I had no help with cleaning. I sighed. It's a mess at home.

After the host was closed I ran back to my mansion to clean. It is an exact copy of my other mansion in London. They were coming at 8pm I have to hurry since it's 5 already. I told Tamaki to invite Aya for me so I could get home. I can't help, but feel excitement. I wiped the tables down, swept the floors, and began dusting. I can see how hard Sebastian's job is now. I started to regret buying a huge mansion. I ended up finishing early and had time to shower. I didn't have to provide food since the guest were bringing stuff over. By the time I was done showering the doorbell rang. I answered it and people began coming in. They carried large food containers. I led them to the dining room. We all settled down and started chatting. Aya was sitting across from me and Haruhi sat beside me.

"It's nice to see you again Aya." I smiled.

"It's nice to see you too Ciel." She replied. "I'm sorry I couldn't see you today, I was kind of busy."

"It's okay." I assured her.

"To make for it, i made you this. Here." she said, handing me a box of chocolates. "I made them myself."

"Thank you Aya." I said accepting the box. "Thanks." I repeated quietly. Happiness began to build up. I got chocolate from my special customer. I got up and walked to the other side of the table to hug her like I did to my other customers. I wrapped my arms around her back and squeezed. She gave a squeeze back. It was silent as I walked back to my seat.

To break the silence I awkwardly said, " So let's uh... Eat!"

The chatting came back as people began eating. I shyly started eating my piece of cake that Honey senpai brought over. A little bit embarrassed that I was eating dessert before everyone. It was a vanilla cake with white cream on the inside and outside, topped with strawberries in the middle of the cake and one on the top so who can resist anyway?

After i was done with the cake Aya urged me to try one of her chocolates, so I did. It tasted a little bitter at first, but then had a sweet aftertaste. It was new, but good. The chocolate started to make me feel addicted to it. Like it was drawing me in, making me eat more when I was full. I ended up eating the whole box of chocolate containing 24 pieces. I started to feel a bit dizzy from eating too much of the chocolates and a little bit tired. It was probably exhaustion from yesterday's party. Oh well. I then felt really hot. Perhaps a fever? I began drinking water to calm the heat. I felt a little better. I decided to stop eating for a while and just chat with everyone.

Normal P.O.V

Aya started talking to Ciel. While talking to him she notices that he was slurring a lot.

"Are you okay Ciel?" Aya asked as Ciel began slowly blinking.

"I'm not okay. I need to talk to you." Ciel said angrily.

"Okay. What is it you need to talk about?" Aya asked a little scared.

"Come with me." Ciel demanded, getting up and taking her hand.

He led her to a hallway close to the dining room. Ciel let go of his tight grip and started talking, "You knowwww. You make me angry. Why do you play me like this?"  
Aya looked confused, but went along with it. "I'm sorry." Aya apologized.

"Well, Sorry's not good enough. You make me feel jealous and hurt. Whenever I see you with other girls, I feel angry. When you said we should only act all lovey is when we're in front of customers. When I think of our kiss, I waver. So far You've been the only one capable of making me feel this way. Why is it only you I wonder?" Ciel said, a tear making its way down his cheek.

Aya realized he's got the wrong person and started to walk away. Ciel quickly pulled her back and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't go... I'm tired of being alone... I love you." Ciel said quietly.

Haruhi, who overheard Ciel say, "I love you." pushed off from the wall she was leaning against and walked away. "I think I've heard enough." she thought.

"I love you..." Ciel repeated. "Haruhi." he added.

Aya escaped from Ciel and ran away crying.

"Wait..! Ciel choked. He felt himself get weak. Ciel fell to the ground, making a loud thump noise.

When he awoke, he saw Haruhi looking down at him. He got up and looked at his surroundings. He was in his bedroom with only Haruhi. He rubbed his eyes and head. They hurted. He still felt a little dizzy and tired.

Ciel looked at Haruhi and asked, "How long have I been out?"

"It's been at least an hour." Haruhi said. "I've cleaned the place and everyone went home already. I wanted to stay here and wait till you were awake."

"What was I doing before?" Ciel thought. He then remembered his confession to "Haruhi". His heart started to hurt.

Haruhi almost forgot about Aya. She took out a box of chocolates and handed it to Ciel.

"Aya came back when she found out you fainted. She wanted me to give you these."

Ciel quietly thanked her and started eating the addictive box of chocolates. He ate half of the box and started to feel even more dizzier. He realized that all the symptoms he was showing meant one thing.  
He was drunk.

The chocolate had alcohol in it. "Aya could have at least warned me." Ciel mumbled to himself.

"Haruhi, go home I'm okay." Ciel said.

Haruhi stared at Ciel and then replied, "Are you sure?"

Ciel knew very well what he would do to her if she stayed. He starts wanting, desiring love.

"Yeah. Just go." Ciel demanded.

time was running out before he snaps.

"You look terrible though. I think I'll stay here till you sleep." Haruhi insisted.

Ciel groaned in frustration. "Lea-"

He lost control.

Ciel grabbed Haruhi and pulled her onto his bed. He climbed on top of her and pinned her hands above her head. Haruhi only stared at Ciel with an emotionless expression. Ciel continued to stare back at her as his eyes began to water as he thought of "Haruhi" running away from him.

"You're really cruel you know that?" Ciel sighed.

Haruhi looked at him confused, but didn't reply.

"Even though you're a guy, I threw away my pride and gathered my courage to say I love you. I was always alone. By myself, only having a demon accompany me. I wanted more than that. I always felt empty even with that demon. And yet, you didn't acknowledge my feelings and ran away from me. Rejecting me. But you still come back to check on me? You're cruel Haruhi. It's unfair how you play me." Ciel sobbed.

"The person he was supposed to confess to was Me not Aya." Haruhi thought and felt relief.

She even felt a sense of happiness. He just confessed to her. She felt Some of her feelings coming back. She never thought of love since her mom died because all she focused on was an education. The problem was Ciel thinks of Haruhi as a guy. Ciel's tears began falling down on Haruhi's face. She wrapped her arms around Ciel and hugged him. He cried in her shoulder.

"Ciel. I do love you." Haruhi confessed gently patting his head.

He looked at her and smiled. He rested his head on her chest and said, "You better not be lying."

They both laid on the bed for a few seconds. Haruhi yelped as Ciel grinded against her. "Haruhi... I want you."

Haruhi hesitated, but then accepted.

He started tracing kisses up Haruhi's neck receiving moans from her. He licked her lips, explored her mouth with his tongue, and they fell into deep pleasure...

**Haha... Awkward Huh? Sorry about that... Ciel's the naughty type of drunk xD and Happy Late Valentine's Day! :]**


	6. Chapter 6: What Happened?

**Chapter 6: What Happened?**

Ciel's P.O.V  
When I woke up, I felt my head pound crazy. I rubbed my aching head, must be a hangover. The last time I had alcohol was when Mey Rin accidentally mistakened white wine as water. Good thing she was out of the room by the time I became intoxicated. It sucks when you have an extremely low alcohol tolerance. I stretched my arms out and felt something. I quickly turned my head and saw Haruhi sleeping. My eyes widened.

He was in his boxers and a orange T-shirt. A condom sat on the night stand. When did I even own one of these?! W-What happened? I don't remember a thing. I tried recalling memories from last night, but the headache was too overpowering. I looked at myself. I was completely undressed. I quickly got off the bed and suddenly felt pain in my hips. What the hell happened last night? I somehow managed to get to my closet and dress myself. There's still school today, since yesterday was Thursday. I walked around my room, looking for my bag, and realized I have to wake up Haruhi for school. I slowly approached him. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake him. I have to though. I shook his shoulders and called out his name, "Haruhi."

He groaned and stirred in the bed. I shook him again and said, "Haruhi we have to go to school." He slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. I started to blush. He looked adorable.

"Good Morning Ciel." Haruhi greeted cutely, opening his arms and then hugging me.

"G-Good Morning." I said backing up, becoming out of reach from Haruhi. "School starts soon, so you should get ready. We have time for breakfast, so take your time."

Haruhi looked down disappointed. "You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" I asked nervously.

"Never mind. I'll go get ready." Haruhi smiled sadly.

I pointed to the bathroom. He nodded and walked in the bathroom. I seriously want to remember. I walked down to the kitchen and began grabbing ingredients. Eggs, milk, cheese, chicken thigh, onion, rice, black pepper, vegetable, olive oil, and ketchup.  
Omurice time.

I started slicing the onions, the vegetable, and the chicken thigh. I heated up a pan, added oil, and then added the onions. Once they started sizzling, I added the chicken. After the chicken started to cook, I added the vegetables and rice. I fried them and added ketchup. The fried rice started to smell amazing.

To start on the omelet, I whisked the eggs and mixed milk with it. I poured it on a heated pan. When it was half cooked, I put the fried rice on the omelet and wrapped it neatly. I flipped it over onto a plate. Almost finished.  
I took out the ketchup and prepared to spray it over the omurice. I then thought of Haruhi. He looked kind of disappointed today. It's definitely because of something I didn't remember. I neatly wrote Sorry on the omurice. I examined my work and decided it wasn't good enough. I heard Haruhi coming down the stairs, so I quickly drew a heart on his omelet.  
When he came down to the dining room, I pulled out a chair for him. I didn't like his sad expression. Especially because he's so expressionless. He gave a small smile and sat in the chair. I went over to my chair and sat in it. He stared at the omurice with a happy warm expression. I started to feel relief.  
"Thanks Ciel. You seem very skilled." Haruhi said, as he took a bite. "Do you know how to cook anything else?"  
"Not really... Sebastian only taught me how to make omurice for the morning, since I would probably be eating at school." I replied.  
"Ohh. Maybe you could come over sometime and I could teach you some recipes. Before my mom died, she taught me a lot of delicious recipes."  
"I would love to learn other recipes other than omurice. I'm getting quite sick of it actually."  
Haruhi chuckled and we went back to eating.

Normal P.O.V  
By the time Haruhi and Ciel finished eating, it was almost time for school.

"Crap! We have 2 minutes to get to school!" Ciel yelled as he grabbed his school bag. "Come on Haruhi!"

"Okay. Okay." Haruhi said, as she put on her shoes.

"You're way too slow." Ciel said.

Haruhi struggled as she tried to untie the knot in her shoes. "You go ahead. I think I'm going to take a while." Haruhi insisted.

"Urgh. Let's just go. I'll carry you." Ciel sighed.

Before Haruhi can object, Ciel swooped Haruhi off her feet, holding her bridal style. He handed his bag, her bag, and her shoes to Haruhi.  
"Hold that for now." Ciel said.  
Haruhi nodded. Ciel started running towards the school, using his demon powers. He only used it to make himself have better cardio endurance, so he wouldn't get tired. Haruhi seemed to not notice his glowing red eyes, as he carried her to the school. She only stared at Ciel's purple bruise on his shoulder.  
Ciel carried Haruhi through the hallways and into the classroom. As they bursted into the classroom, the students flinched from the sound of the door slamming open.  
"We're here." Ciel announced non-breathlessly.  
The bell rang and the students started to stare at Haruhi and Ciel for a while. Ciel noticed that he was still carrying Haruhi. He gently put her down, making some girls from the host giggle, "So cute."

"I'm sorry." Ciel apologized shyly.

"It's okay." Haruhi said as he casually walked back to his desk.

Ciel and Haruhi sit next to each other, so when Ciel sat down on his seat, Haruhi handed him his bag. The lesson went on. Ciel was writing down notes, till he saw a shoe fall. It was Haruhi's shoe.  
"You still haven't been able to put it on?" Ciel whispered.  
"Yeah."  
Ciel picked up her shoes and untied them. He then kneeled down besides Haruhi's desk, held the shoe in front of her feet, and then stretched out the tongue of the shoe. All eyes were on them. Haruhi put her foot in the shoe and Ciel repeated the process with the other shoe.

"It's like Cinderella!" Some girls squealed.

Ciel sat back in his seat with not making eye contact with anyone, but Haruhi. Haruhi only stared at her shoes though. Ciel felt that their relationship was different. He had an impulse to do these things.

**At The Host Club Room**  
A lot more girls requested Ciel and Haruhi together after Valentine's Day. Haruhi and Ciel sat on the same couch, but kept a large distance between each other.  
"Did you enjoy the chocolates?" The girls asked eagerly.

"They were delicious." Haruhi answered.

The girls smiled happily. "So did you get that kiss Haruhi?"

"Of course. Ciel does keep his word. We even got to do more than a kiss." Haruhi winked.

"Like what?" The girls asked excitedly.

"Hmmm let's just say I got to make him mine." Haruhi said pointing at Ciel's bruise on his shoulder.

"IS THAT A HICKEY?" The girls screamed.

Ciel quickly looked down at his shoulder and gasped.

"Did we really do something?" Ciel thought. "Stop it Haruhi... its embarrassing to show them."

"We shouldn't hide our love Ciel, and besides when you're like that I get really... turned on." Haruhi said as she licked her lips. "Just remembering your body makes me want to go home with you all over again."

The girls squealed, but Ciel started to get scared. He knows they definitely did something, but he doesn't remember. Ciel rested his head against Haruhi's shoulder and begged, "Please... I wanted our relationship to be between us."  
His eyes widened, for he recognized this feeling. Ciel started to remember a little bit of last night. Bits of memory flashed in his mind. He remembered when he sobbed into Haruhi's shoulder, when he kissed Haruhi passionately, but that's all he remembered. Ciel started to blush wildly. He quickly got off of Haruhi's shoulder and sat up straight.

"Did you finally remember Ciel?" Haruhi asked.

"Remember what?" Ciel replied.

"That we french kissed." Haruhi said pointing at her lips. "That you confessed to me." She grabbed Ciel's hand. "That we became one?"

"No... I don't. I don't remember anything." Ciel denied, pulling away his hand. "I'm sorry, but I have to go back early. I don't feel well since yesterday. "

Ciel stood up and ran out of the host club room.

"When are you going to tell him the truth Haruhi?" Kyoya questioned.

"What truth?" Haruhi asked.  
"That you guys really didn't really 'become one'."

**Whewww. Finished another chapter in 1 day! **  
**Thank you My new followers/favoriters:**

**MissMadelineWilliams**


	7. Chapter 7: Forgiving

**Chapter 7: ****Forgiving**

"When are you going to tell him the truth Haruhi?" Kyoya questioned.

"What truth?" Haruhi asked.  
"That you guys really didn't really 'become one'."

Haruhi's P.O.V

"Maybe Later."

"You're so cruel Haruhi." Kyoya smirked

I sighed. I tricked him again. Well, he deserved it, since he didn't even remember his confession.

***Flashback* **

"Even though you're a guy, I threw away my pride and gathered my courage to say I love you. I was always alone. By myself, only having a demon accompany me. I wanted more than that. I always felt empty even with that demon. And yet, you didn't acknowledge my feelings and ran away from me. Rejecting me. But you still come back to check on me? You're cruel Haruhi. It's unfair how you play me." Ciel sobbed.

I somehow felt relief from his confession. The person he was supposed to confess to was Me not Aya. I felt hot tears fall down on my face. Ciel was crying? I pulled Ciel in for a hug. I did love him. I always feel jealous when he's with Aya. He began sobbing in my shoulder.  
"Ciel. I do love you." I whispered gently.  
His smile returned as he said, "You better not be lying."  
He rested on my chest for a while. I started to calm down until he rubbed up against me. He suddenly said he wanted me. My heart skipped a beat. Should I really let him have my virginity? If it's him. Then I guess so. I agreed and he immediately started kiss my neck. I didn't know how to react, so I kind of moaned. He then licked my lips, asking for entrance. When I nodded, he kissed me and slid his tongue into my mouth. It was the first time I was kissing like this. Things started to get serious and he took off his clothes. When we realized we didn't have any protection, I went down stairs. It might be awkward buying a condom, but what the heck. First time for everything. While I put on my shoes, I saw a condom by entrance on the ground already. Someone from the host must have bought it. Someone perverted... Tamaki... I grabbed it anyway and ran back up the stairs to find Ciel knocked out already. He probably fell asleep because of the stress. I threw the condom on the nightstand and walked up to Ciel. He was sprawled on top of the bed and above the sheets. He seemed cold, so I decided I should put the blanket over him. When I pulled on the blanket, he flipped off the bed. I quickly rushed to his side and saw a bruise already forming by his shoulder and hip. That would hurt in the morning. I moved away the blankets and carried Ciel on the bed. I laid beside him and put the blanket back over us. The exhaustion started to kick in and I fell asleep next to Ciel.  
**END OF FLASHBACK.**  
Things might be awkward between us for a while, but I won't mind. He's really cute like that.

Ciel's P.O.V  
I still don't know what the hell happened! So I did "it" with Haruhi? I hurried down the hallway, till I hit a person. I stumbled backwards.  
"Are you okay?" I quickly asked.  
"Yeah I'm good." Aya replied.  
I held out a hand for her. I didn't even realize it was Aya until she started talking. She had that sweetness in her voice.  
"I'm really sorry." I apologized.  
She took my hand and frowned. "You seem out of it Ciel."  
"Oh really? I was just thinking about-"  
"You're confession to me?" Aya interrupted.  
"I-I confessed to you?"  
"Yes... At the party... Did you forget?" Aya questioned.  
"Of course not. It's just that..."  
"It's okay if you didn't remember. I just want to let you know I like you. Rather than like, Love. I love you! and want you to be mine."  
Aya turned and ran away before I could answer her. What should I do? Haruhi or Aya? Wait. Why Haruhi? He's a man, and I'm not gay. So the choice is Aya? I've never seen her romantically, but I could try. I apparently confessed to her, so maybe deep down I do like her. But Haruhi... I don't even know anymore. I need to clear my head. I started to walk to the outside of the school. Snow slowly fell from the skies. I closed my eyes and smiled. It's like that one day.

Normal P.O.V   
After seeing the snow, Ciel calmed down and walked back to the host club room. As soon as he came back in, Honey greeted him.  
"Hi Ciel chan. Are you okay?" Honey asked worriedly.

"Of course I am. Thanks for asking though." Ciel said while patting Honey on the head, "I'm just tired from yesterday." he sighed.

"Well we're going on a trip to the hot springs today." Honey informed.

"Why a hot spring?" Ciel asked.

"To help relax the girls who broke their hearts." Honey explained.

"Oh... A hot spring would be nice." Ciel thought to himself.

"We're going to leave at 5:00 so everyone has enough time to pack."

Ciel smiled weakly, "Okay thanks."

"You know Ciel chan you could tell me if something happened between you and Sebastian." Honey assured.

Ciel went red. "N-nothing's wrong with me and him! We didn't even see each other since that party!" Ciel shouted.

Honey laughed, "I hope being at the hot springs will calm you too."

"Thanks senpai."

Honey skipped back to Mori and climbed up his body. They both smiled each other.

"It's like they could talk telepathically." Ciel thought.

After the host club closed, Ciel started walking home to go pack. He blankly stared ahead of him, dragging himself back home. Talking to Honey made him forget about Haruhi, but every time he turns around Haruhi's there, except when he's walking home, since she lives on the poorer side of town. When Ciel finally made it home, he packed up a few shirts and pants. They were only going to a hot springs after all. He shoved his clothes in a fancy blue backpack and threw it over his shoulder.

***At Ouran Academy***

"Okay guys! Let's board the limo and get going." Tamaki shouted enthusiastically.

Ciel groaned and climbed into the limo. The person who was suppose to sit next to him is Aya. Ciel made his way to the back of the Limo, surprised Kyoya was already sitting in his seat.

"Hi Kyoya." Ciel greeted.

"Ah yes. Hello Ciel. Who's your seat partner?" Kyoya asked looking around the limo.

"Aya... Why?"

Kyoya glanced to the front of the limo and saw Aya coming towards her seat. He took out his memo pad and scanned it while Ciel and Aya greeted each other. While Ciel got up to let Aya take the window seat, Kyoya and pushed up his glasses.

"If my suspicions are correct then..." He looked over at Ciel and Aya. His gaze sharpened when he made eye contact with Aya. Kyoya put away his notebook and looked outside the window. "Better warn him soon."

"I'm glad to go on this trip today." Aya cheered happily.

"Me too. I think it'll help me relax." Ciel said, pushing his hair back.

"You have beautiful eyes Ciel. Your skin is so porcelain and your hair is so lovely. Your perfect. Aya complemented.

"Really?"

"Yes. I wonder if that beauty will last long." Aya mumbled, looking distant.

"What?" Ciel asked confused by her comment.

When Aya didn't reply Ciel looked over at Haruhi. "I'm still mad at that guy." Ciel thought. "But then again, I was the one who was drunk, so maybe I pushed myself on him?"  
Ciel sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Aya asked casually, pretending she didn't make a weird comment a moment ago.

"It's nothing."

"Have you thought about your feelings Ciel?"

In a matter of fact, Ciel did think about his feelings for her back at his mansion. He thought about the times they spent together. The talks, the dance, everything, it made him smile. However, he came to a conclusion he didn't like Aya. It was more of a friendship like.

"Yes I have and I can't return your feelings to you. I apologize for not being able to." Ciel said staring into Aya's eyes. Aya started to look mad. Her eyes widened, her face darkened. Aya turned the other way, to avoid facing Ciel. Ciel frowned and looked over at Haruhi again. She was sitting by herself, reading a magazine with coupons in it. Ciel grinned like a fool. He almost forgot that she was a poor honor student.

**Flashback**  
Ciel glared at Haruhi, mad that she tricked him in joining the host club. Haruhi looked over at Ciel.

"There's no need to give me a death stare." Haruhi said annoyed.

"Well, who is it who tricked me into this club?" Ciel scoffed.

"I'm sorry. We needed another host member or else the principle would have closed us down and I have a debt to pay." Haruhi explained.

"Debt?"

"Well long story. To put it short, I technically got here like you."

"How so?"

"It all started when I was trying to find a quiet place to study. The libraries were packed so I wandered into the host club. They welcomed me and thought I was a dude, " Haruhi began.

"Aren't you a man though?" Ciel asked.

"Well of course, anyway, Tamaki seduced me, thinking I was "openly gay" and I backed up into an expensive vase. I turned around to catch it, but it slipped through my fingers." Haruhi said gloomy. "And now I own them ¥8,000,000!"

"So to pay them back you're working as a host?" Ciel finished.

**End of Flashback**

Ciel had come to a conclusion that he was the one who pushed himself onto Haruhi after remember how he kissed Haruhi. "I should take responsibility, right? I have no reason to be mad. Haruhi should be mad at me." Ciel thought. Ciel looked over at Aya who was mumbling to herself. He stood up and left Aya, thinking she needed some alone time. The bluenette made his way next to Haruhi. Haruhi looked up at Ciel and smiled. Ciel sat next to Haruhi and folded his legs.

"Came back to do more?" Haruhi teased.

Ciel felt his face turn hot. "I'm not here to seduce you, baka."

"Awww. Well when you want to change your mind tell me." Haruhi winked.

" Stop screwing around. I just wanted to say sorry."

"For what?" Haruhi said bewildered.

"For pushing myself on you, you must have thought I was a vulgar creature." Ciel said, clenching his fists.

Haruhi's brown eyes softened. She gently took Ciel's hand and squeezed.  
That was enough for him. Ciel and Haruhi stayed silent as they were driven to the hot springs, holding hands.

***At the Hot Springs***  
Haruhi gasped at the sight if the hot springs. "It's so big!" Haruhi marveled.

"Well it is a hotel and a hot spring." Hikaru said. "And it's our parent's hotel at that." Kaoru said

"Damn these rich people." The brunette mumbled.

Ciel chuckled, making Haruhi blush. His blue eyes widened with shock. "Did I just make Haruhi blush?" Ciel carelessly leaned closer to Haruhi's face, examining it. "So I finally did it." Ciel said amazed at his work.

"D-did what?" Haruhi stuttered, while trying to avoid eye contact with Ciel.

Tamaki, who was watching them, quickly lit up like a christmas tree. He dashed to Haruhi's side and cheered, "Yes! That's the reaction you're supposed to make! My daughter is actually acting like a lady!"

"Who are you calling your daughter, you pervert!" Haruhi shouted, her face turning back to its pale self.

Tamaki crawled into a corner and sat. He whimpered sadly, while shredding his tour book.

"Tama chan, what are you doing?" Honey asked curiously.

"I'M MAKING A HAMSTER BED! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" Tamaki exploded.

"No not real-"

"Come on Mitsukuni," Mori said in a deep voice. "Let's leave our king for now."

Honey smiled, indicating that he understands. Kyoya threw a card key at Tamaki, as the ouran students walked into the hotel.

"Don't take that long out here, Papa." Kyoya smirked.

"You're so cruel mama! Teach our daughter some manners!" Tamaki screamed.

The customers giggled at Tamaki as they made their way into the hotel. When they all found their rooms it was 8:20 pm.  
**Schedule for Today:**

**Get to hotel 8:10 p.m**

**Unpack and change**

**Eat Dinner at 8:40 p.m**

**When ever finished eating, Hot springs til 10:30 p.m**

The host club roomed in one large condo suite, while the other girls got other rooms. Ciel leaned against the wall, holding his towel in his arms. He stayed and waited patiently for Haruhi to get her belongings together, so they could go to the hot springs. Ciel patted his satisfied stomach, thinking about how better it is to eat other things beside omurice. Ciel started to wonder why Haruhi was taking so long, since he only took a minute to throw on a white collared shirt and black knee length shorts. After twiddling his thumbs for a few minutes, Haruhi finally came out of the bathroom, wearing a blue t- shirt and plaid shorts. A towel hung over her shoulder.

"Let's go." Haruhi smiled and then ran to the springs. Ciel followed behind, hanging on to his towel.

Sorryyy I took long! I was given a lot of projects for school! So many projects... I even have dark circles from my restless nights finishing projects and typing fan fic! But with followers and favoriters like you guys, I'm glad it's worth doing so.

**Again! A special Thanks to:**  
FlamEternal  
Flare1412  
HomunculusAlchemist414  
Japan-is-great  
Love-Peace-Anime  
MissMadelineWilliams  
SinsIHaveCommited  
.fan  
random obsession  
skybrezz everdeen

WolfDragon0


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayal

**Chapter 8: Betrayal**

Normal P.O.V: 

"Let's go." Haruhi smiled and then ran to the springs. Ciel followed behind, hanging on to his towel.

After a few minutes of wandering around the hotel, they finally found the hot springs. Like children, they happily raced to the changing room.

"Hey Let's go to the gender mix hot springs Ciel." Haruhi said looking down.

"Ehh. You wanna hit on other girls huh?" Ciel teased.

"No, it's just that.."

"I'm kidding let's go after we remove our clothing."

The brunette nodded. She quickly threw off her clothes and wrapped a towel around herself before Ciel could turn around. When Ciel finished taking off his clothes, he wrapped a towel around his waist and then turned to face Haruhi. He looked at her puzzled. Haruhi was wearing a towel around her whole body instead of just the waist. He decided not to question her about it and ushered her to the hot they walked in, there was nobody in sight.

Haruhi dipped her feet in slowly, trying to get used to the warmness. Since she's a commoner, she's never experienced a hot springs before. She slowly put her whole body in, as time went on. Ciel, who was already in the water, watched Haruhi in amusement.

"Tch. You're such a dork."

"Hey. I'm not used to this kind of stuff." Haruhi defended.

"Is that so?" Ciel smirked.

"Well, Why are you wearing an eyepatch in a hot spring?

"That's a good question and there's a simple answer to it."

"And the answer is?" Haruhi said, waiting for his "simple" answer.

"I forgot."

Haruhi gently punched Ciel's shoulder and laughed, "You're the dork!"  
Ciel pouted and took off his eyepatch. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Haruhi glanced over at Ciel and did the same. The two friends sat in silence enjoying the heat and the feeling of being relaxed.

"It sure is nice here huh?" Haruhi commented.

"Yes, it's quite lovely." Ciel said reopening his eyes to look at the scenery.

"This sensation I'm feeling right now reminds me of my mother."

"How so?"

"Whenever my mom was here, I felt at ease, relaxed, like I didn't have a care in the world. She had that ability to calm anyone down with just her presence, but since she's been gone, I haven't felt like this for a while."

"I'm glad you're finally feeling relaxed. I'm also happy that you've finally started opening up to me as well Haruhi." Ciel smiled.

"You know what Ciel? I think you're the one who's been putting me at ease."

"M-me?" Ciel blurted in surprised.

Haruhi nodded shyly.

"Well, Since you talked about your mother with me, I'll tell you about my life." The young earl started. "I lived a happy luxurious life with my parents, Lizzy, and my aunt until... On my tenth birthday. My two loving parents perished in a fire. I was kidnapped, and humiliated, but Sebastian saved me. I had my Aunt, I had Lizzy, and Sebastian, but I still felt empty." Ciel sighed. "...That is till I met you." Ciel admitted. "My emptiness has been filled just a bit."

The girl's brown eyes softened as she turned to face Ciel. She grinned largely and hugged Ciel tightly. The parentless boy tensed, but then relaxed. The two teens embraced each other for a while, until Ciel felt something strange. Something against his chest. He gently pushed Haruhi away to get his mind together. Haruhi stared curiously to why he pushed her away from her.

"Did I just feel breasts?" Ciel thought to himself, but quickly threw away the "silly" thought.

Haruhi rubbed her neck, unsure what to say next. "We did get closer together. So, should I tell him my actual gender?" She bit her lip nervously. "Hey, Ciel? I got to tell you something."

"What is it?" Ciel asked, thinking about what he felt during the hug. "Don't tell me you're a girl." Ciel sighed in annoyance.

Haruhi's heart skipped a beat. "W-what?!" Haruhi choked out. "A girl? Pshhh... Noo."  
Ciel looked at Haruhi's chest. Since she was wearing the towel around her body Ciel had come to a conclusion. "Hmmm. It must have been where the part where the towel is folded, l felt." The oblivious guard dog thought to himself.  
Haruhi started to feel awkward sitting so close to Ciel, for she thought he might find out the truth. She decided that From now on, she'll refrain from making body contact with him.  
"Oh no! I think I forgot something I need right now." Haruhi shouted to get away from Ciel.  
"What did you forget? We could go get it together." Ciel suggested, as Haruhi got up.  
"It's nothing you should worry about. Just stay here and relax." Haruhi faked smiled and then left Ciel.  
"Tch. Liar." Ciel mumbled. "I've seen that kind of smile too many times already."

He waited patiently for Haruhi to come back, but after a few minutes Ciel gave up on waiting. Knowing for sure Haruhi wasn't coming back. Ciel groaned in frustration. He decided he was going to stay a little longer to make Haruhi worried. His lips curved into a smirk just thinking about Haruhi worrying about him. Ciel chuckled and closed his eyes, trying to relax again. He suddenly felt a bag covering his head. Ciel eyes shot opened and he tried to take off the bag, but hands pushed him underneath the hot water. His face started to burn as water seeped into the bag. His eyes glowed red as Ciel looked through the bag. He couldn't see anything. "Who would do this to me?" Ciel decided to use his demon powers and then kill this person who is doing this to him till he heard a voice. "This is what you get." the person said coldly. Ciel's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. He decided not to kill the person or use his demon powers. "If this person wants me dead, so be it." As time went on, he felt himself needing air. His lungs desperately needed air, but Ciel held his breath. The person hit Ciel hard on the back so that he'll breathe out and it worked. Ciel found himself drinking the hot spring water and started to struggle. It made it worse and he started to feel weaker. Soon, he fell unconscious.

"_I'm in my old mansion again?" Ciel thought as he slowly rose. No One was in sight, so he walked into his office. His office was clean and untouched. A cake on a plate sat on his desk. Ciel approached the cake slowly and examined it. It was fresh, velvet cake, with white cream topping it. He reached out to touch it, but as soon as he did, it turned black. The bluenette gasped in surprise. "What in the world was going on?" He staggered backwards, but with every step he took, the walls, the floors, and the furniture turned black. Soon the boy was in a pitch black room. "I can't see anything." Ciel said angrily. He started to feel around the room, but it seemed empty. After feeling the room for a couple of minutes, he decided to give up. "There's nothing here." Ciel concluded. " It's just a black room of emptiness." He sat down and admitted defeat. For once the young earl wasn't in the mood for games. All of a sudden he felt warm hands wrap around him. Ciel quickly pushed them away from him and ran. He heard a voice shouting, "Why?" numerous times before he started to hear foot steps. It became louder and louder and louder. Ciel froze in place unsure of what to do. The footsteps became faster and faster. He started running again until he felt a sudden pain in his back. He felt himself falling forward. As Ciel hit the floor, the scenery changed. "I'm in a white room now." He blinked a few times, but his vision was getting blurry. "Am I dying now?" His blue eyes looked up and saw a familiar short hair girl staring down at him. She held a blade, covered in blood. "I'm guessing it's my blood." She smirked as she saw Ciel groan in pain. He closed my eyes tight, trying to ease the pain. When he felt a hand touch his face, his eyes snapped open. It was Elizabeth. She was in tears. Her hot tears rolled off her face, as she called the dyings boy's name. "Ciel..." "Ciel..." He cupped his hand over his cousin's face and wiped away her tears, but pain made him quickly jerk his arm back. She cried more as she saw Ciel wince in pain on the white flooring. _

_"Hey. How long are going to cry?" _  
_"But.." _  
_"Your face is a mess and you call yourself a lady?_  
_" 's no time to be joking around! She's lying to you." Elizabeth warned._  
_"Wait. Who?" Ciel questioned. _  
_"She's very close to you." _

(Note: Having a dream about someone stabbing you in the back means betrayal.)

Hope you enjoyed! I'm planning to post another chapter Sunday! Oh and Who do you think drowned Ciel? DUN. DUN. DUN.


	9. Chapter 9: An unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 9: An Unexpected Visitor**

Normal P.O.V

_"Hey. How long are going to cry?"_  
_"But.."_  
_"Your face is a mess and you call yourself a lady?_  
_" 's no time to be joking around! She's lying to you." Elizabeth warned._  
_"Wait. Who?" Ciel questioned._  
_"She's very close to you."_

Ciel opened his eyes and sat up abruptly, startling the girl beside him.  
"You're finally awake!" She cried happily.  
"How long have I been out?" Ciel asked, not recognizing the girl by his hospital bed.  
"For about 3 days." The girl replied.  
"Three days?!" Ciel shouted. He looked over at the girl.  
"Yes Ciel. 3 days and during those days, you scared the hell out of me." The blonde said, tears swelling in her green eyes. "You would have seizures and scream randomly, but never wake up fully."  
"Lizzy. I'm so sorry. So so sorry." Ciel softly whispered, pulling his fiance into a hug.  
"You should be. I had to stay here and watch you wear such uncute clothing."  
Ciel chuckled and squeezed tighter. Elizabeth pulled away and smiled.

"I'll tell the doctor you're awake, so just sit here." She instructed.

"Mhhmm."

Lizzy walked out of Ciel's hospital room. As she closed the hospital room door behind her, Lizzy noticed flowers by the door. They were beautiful blue roses. Lizzy decided to leave them there for now and come back to give it to Ciel later. She quickly ran to get doctor.  
Ciel sat in his bed, feeling hungry. He rubbed his stomach and thought, "Three days huh?" He started to think about his dream, and the person that drowned him. "Why would I dream of her stabbing me? And why would she drown me? I thought she liked me... I thought we were good friends." Lizzy came back in with the doctor.  
"I see you are awake." The doctor said, approaching Ciel.  
"Do you know why I stayed in a coma Mr.?" Ciel asked.  
The doctor shifted nervously and replied, "Well, you were drowned in a hot springs. I'm thinking you went into a coma because you didn't want to wake up to face what really happened."  
"That my friend tried to kill me?"  
"So she was your friend. I'm sorry to hear that. Let me take your blood pressure and you can get out of here with your fiance."  
Ciel agreed and let the doctor take his blood pressure.

"Oh I forgot about the roses!" Lizzy remembered and then left the room quickly. She returned with the beautiful roses. When Lizzy came back to the room, the doctor was finished taking his blood pressure.

"These are for you, Ciel." Lizzy smiled, handing him the roses. "It's from one of your friends." She added.

Ciel looked at the roses and smiled. He looked at the card that was connected the roses. It read,

**Dear Ciel, **

**I hope you wake up soon to get these roses. These past two days have been lonely without you. Your host customers miss you a lot. The host club room is filled with roses and get well balloons for you. I just want to say sorry. If I hadn't left you at the hot springs, this would have never happened. I miss you. **

**Love, Haruhi**

Ciel frowned, the letter had small tear stains on the card. He got up and pointed at the door, indicating that he wanted to go. Elizabeth nodded and they left the hospital together.

The two teens went back to Ciel's mansion, since school was already over. They sat in the dining room eating. While they were eating, Lizzy explained to Ciel why she visited.  
"So why are you here Lizzy?" Ciel asked shoving food into his mouth.  
"Well, Sebastian told me you were in danger."  
"Sebastian? Well he could of came himself too." Ciel muttered.  
"I asked if he wanted to come, but he said he had to take care of the mansion."  
"Is that so? Either way, I'm glad to see you again Lizzy." Ciel grinned.  
"You've been quite lively lately Ciel. I'm glad you've been doing well here by yourself."  
"Being here has been a great experience... Do you have a place to stay Lizzy?" Ciel asked.  
"Well, No. I rushed here without making plans." Lizzy said embarrassed.  
"You can stay here if you want Lizzy." Ciel suggested. "Since you don't have school or anything, you can stay here as long as you like. Maybe go to school with me as a visitor."  
"Hmmmm. Sure! I could spend some quality time with you too. We haven't seen eachother for a while now." Lizzy said excited.  
"That is true. Tomorrow I'll show you my friends."  
Lizzy agreed and they continued eating until they were bloated. Ciel led Lizzy to a guest room and went back to his room. He threw himself onto the bed. Even though he's been sleeping for 3 days, he was exhausted. In a short amount of time, he was asleep.  
When Ciel woke up, he saw Lizzy staring at him suspiciously. He examined Lizzy. She looked mad, in her hand was a condom. Ciel's eyes widened when he saw the "thing" in her hand.  
"Ciel. What is this?" Lizzy asked, narrowing her eyes at Ciel.  
"N-nothing!" Ciel said, grabbing it out of her hand.  
"Looking at your reaction, It doesn't seem like it." Lizzy said skeptically.  
"It's really nothing Lizzy."  
"Hmph." Lizzy pouted and left the room.  
Ciel sighed and looked at the clock. It was only 6 in the morning. He stirred in bed and then got up. Ciel lazily shuffled to the bathroom. He immediately threw the condom into the trash, and began brushing his teeth. He did his morning routine, and went downstairs to find Lizzy eating without him. She looked the other way as Ciel sat beside her.  
"Ehhh. You're eating without me?" Ciel whined.  
"Mhm."  
"Did you make me a meal at least?" He asked innocently.  
"No."

"Will you make me one?"

"Yada." Lizzy objected.

Ciel made a cute pout, making him look like a little kid. "I'm sorry." Ciel apologized in a baby voice.

"I won't be able to forgive you unless you tell me what that thing was doing there."

Ciel shifted in his seat. "To be honest, one of my club members left it there, cause he's a really big perv."  
"You're in a club? What kind?" Lizzy said, forgetting that she was mad.  
"Uhh... In a host club."  
Lizzy's face darkened. "You're in a host club?! So you've been flirting with girls behind my back?!" Lizzy shouted.  
"No! I was tricked into joining! All I do in the host club is talk to girls, not flirting." Ciel denied. "Well in the beginning it was flirting, but it's just talking." Ciel thought to himself.  
"I see. Let's go to school together!" Lizzy exclaimed excitedly.  
Ciel's stomach rumbled. "Let me eat first." Ciel said shyly.

***At School***  
After Ciel and Lizzy stopped by the office for a visitor's pass. When everything was set, they went to their first period class. Since Ciel and Lizzy arrived at school early no one was in the classroom yet.  
"Let's sit in the front, so we don't take anyone's seat. Okay?"  
"Mhmm."  
They both sat in the front row together. The two betrothed sat awkwardly in silence, waiting for a classmate to walk in.

"Once we get to your club, you have to show me this perverted member of yours." Lizzy said, crossing her arms.

"I will." Ciel laughed. "I'll blame it on Tamaki." Ciel thought to himself.

They laughed and then became quiet again.

"Hey Ciel?"

"Yes Lizzy?"

"Are you cheating on me?" Lizzy asked sadly.

"Of course I'm not. Why do you say that?"

"It's just that. I have a feeling that you've been a lot bubbly lately and it's because of another girl."

"I'm not. It's just that I made a really good friend and he makes me happy." Ciel admitted.

"How can I be so sure?"

Ciel shyly turned to face Lizzy and grabbed her hand.

"I love you and only you." Ciel confessed.

"I love you too Ciel." She smiled and pecked Ciel on the cheek.

Ciel blushed wildly and turned to face the other way.

"You shouldn't do that at school." Ciel mumbled. "We'd get in trouble if anyone saw that."

"It's fine isn't it?" Lizzy said, linking arms with Ciel. Ciel pouted and looked at the door.

A familiar brunette was standing in the doorway.


	10. Chapter 10: Does it Even Matter?

**Chapter 10: Does it matter?  
**

Normal P.O.V

A familiar brunette stood in the doorway.

Ciel pushed Lizzy away and stood up. "H-Hey Haruhi." Ciel greeted.

Lizzy looked down at her feet disappointed while Haruhi walked towards Ciel.

"Hi." Haruhi said as she put her stuff down in the desk next to Ciel's.

Ciel sat back down, excited to talk to Haruhi again. "How's the host club doing?" Ciel asked casually.

"It's good." Haruhi said plainly.

"Have you been missing me?" Ciel teased, and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I guess."

"Tch. Missed my butt. Where's my welcoming then?" Ciel pouted.

Haruhi sighed, "I have to go clean the classroom, so I'll talk to you at the host club." She got up and started erasing the white board.

"What's his deal?" Ciel frowned.

"Ciel's an idiot. I feel like I was in the middle of something. I guess he confessed to me, just because he was drunk and only because he was drunk." Haruhi thought as she erased the old lessons.

Ciel turned and looked at Lizzy. Noticing that he ignored her, while talking to Haruhi. He gently tapped Lizzy, who was quietly sobbing into her arms.  
"Hey I'm sorry. I was catching up with a friend." Ciel apologized, trying to get his fiance to look up. Lizzy scooted away from Ciel.  
Lizzy followed Ciel to every of his classes, but ignored him when he tried to talk to her. Finally, the host club was opened.

***The Host Club is now opened for business.***

When Ciel and Lizzy walked into the room, everyone cheered happily.  
"WELCOME BACK CIEL!" The host club members and the customers shouted. Confetti flew over Ciel and Lizzy and girls began crowding around Ciel, pushing Lizzy away in the process.

"Ciel! We're so happy to have you back!" The girls squealed.

"Why thank you. I'm sorry for not being here." Ciel shyly said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't say that!"

"Okay, then. So who wants to talk first?" Ciel asked.

A bunch of girls screamed and raised their hands up. Lizzy, who was on the ground, slowly got up and straightened her dress out. She was once again ignored. She started to feel tears swell up in her eyes. Her green eyes tried to resist letting any tears fall, but when she looked at Ciel smiling at other girls, she started to bawl. She walked to the corner if the room, hoping no one would notice her. The blue eyed earl still hasn't noticed her crying by herself. Lizzy continued crying her eyes out, until a host held out a handkerchief for her. Lizzy looked at the person, who gave her the cloth and sniffled, "Thank you." She took it and wiped her eyes.

"A beautiful young lady, such as yourself shouldn't be crying." Tamaki said thoughtfully.

Lizzy wiped up all her tears and replied, "I'm sorry, I'll clean the handkerchief right away."

"I haven't seen you around here at all. Are you a new customer?" The King asked.

"Why... Uh.. Yes."

"Well then! For your first visit, I'll give you a present." Tamaki grinned.

"Really! That's really thoughtful of you." Lizzy smiled brightly. She thought of how this host is much nicer than Ciel. How this guy was Not ignoring her when she was crying. Tamaki inched closer to Lizzy's face, startling her.

"What is he doing?" Lizzy thought in panic, unable to back up because of the wall, she closed her eyes tightly.

"Looks like the king has a new customer." Kyoya smirked, purposely being loud so Ciel can hear.

Ciel turned to look at Tamaki, he gasped when he saw the scene.  
Ciel quickly got up and yelled, "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD."

Tamaki stopped and gave Lizzy a caramel candy. "Since the Earl said I can't touch you, here's a candy."

The blue eyed, blonde walked away from Lizzy, making her sigh in relief. Kyoya and Tamaki high fived each other, as Ciel started running towards Lizzy. Lizzy started to feel hopeful as Ciel pulled her in for a hug.

"Look. Just because I ignored you for a minute, doesn't mean you can go be with other guys. You're going to make me jealous. You're mine and only mine, got that?" Ciel said angrily. "That blonde guy is that pervert with the condom too, so stay away from him."

Lizzy nodded and smiled. Ciel held her hand and led her to his customers.

"You're staying next to me and talking with my customers from now on okay?"

"Okay."

Haruhi sadly started to make some commoner's coffee. "Was it because she was there when he woke up and I wasn't?" Haruhi thought, "Who is she to him anyway?" Haruhi's movement made it obvious that she was upset about something. Honey watched her closely and then approached her.

"Are you okay Haru-chan?" Honey asked worried.

Haruhi jumped, and then replied, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Haruhi faked a smile.

"Well, it's just that you seem kind of out of it, since Ciel's fiance arrived."

"That's his fiance?" Haruhi coughed, her eyes filled with sadness once again.

Before Honey could say anything back, Mori quickly carried the lolita boy away.

"It's better not to say anything in this situation." Mori said to the older boy.

"But she's in love! And I'm the best doctor to fix these weird relationships right?"

"That's right. You're the best doctor of love." Mori chuckled, ruffling Honey's hair.

Haruhi poured the coffee into tea cups and slumped into a chair. Hikaru and Kaoru sat next to her.

"Hey Haruhi. You seem down in the dumps." Hikaru pointed out.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing's wrong guys." Haruhi replied.

"Are you sure?" One of the twins asked.

"I'm sure."

"Well, then. Can we come over your house today?" Both of the twins asked mischievously.

"Yeah sure."

The brothers furrowed their brow with worry and mumbled, "You usually get mad when we ask that."

"I'm just not in the mood today."

"We're worried about you Haruhi, so cheer up." The twins said, making their lips curve into a smile with their fingers.

Haruhi sighed and thought, "I'm being an idiot and worrying everyone with my actions. I gotta cheer up!" Haruhi grabbed the twins hand and entwined fingers with them. Hikaru and Kaoru blushed as Haruhi kissed both of them on the cheek. After she kissed them on the cheek, she thanked them wholeheartedly and smiled.

The host club customers squealed, "Oh my god! Haruhi kissed the twins!"

"The twins even blushed!"

"How Kawaii!"

Ciel flinched, when he heard the customers. Lizzy noticed Ciel flinch, looked over at Haruhi, and thought, "It's Ciel's friend from this morning. He must be Ciel's important friend that was able to change Ciel. I should thank him later."  
Lizzy turned her attention from Haruhi and to Ciel's next customer. She had short black hair and brown eyes. When she took her seat across from Ciel, Lizzy felt Ciel tense up. Lizzy looked at Ciel, who greeted the short haired girl with a smile. She started to feel uneasy as they began talking.

"How are you today Ciel?" Aya asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"I'm just fine. Why do you ask?"

"I heard you drowned at a hot springs. People say that one of your customers did it." Aya smirked.

"Yeah. Well, I'm fine. I wonder which of my customers did that to me." Ciel said, his last sentence drifting off. " I wish I there were no laws because I want to kill the young lady, who did drown me."

Lizzy looked at Aya's reaction. She surprisingly laughed. Lizzy started to wonder why Ciel was talking to her this way.

After Aya left, Ciel's muscles relaxed and Lizzy asked, "Why were you so tense when talking to her Ciel?"

"Aya's rude, she brings up unnecessary things up."

"I guess that's true like when she brought up that a host customer did that to you."

When the host club closed, Tamaki made an announcement.

"We're going on a trip to the beach tomorrow. Just the host club members and a few customers."

Ciel shivered thinking about water. "Is it a guest of our choice?" Ciel asked.

"Well, no. The customers pulled a raffle earlier and only 5 got the winning one, but you could bring Miss Midford if you wish." Kyoya said.

Ciel nodded feeling relief. "No way that girl could be on this trip." he thought to himself.

"The winners of the raffle will be found out not now, but when they come on the bus."

Ciel and Lizzy walked home together to go pack. When they went back to the mansion, Ciel found out that Lizzy didn't have any clothes, or luggage. He forgot that she came here in a rush. Ciel sighed and dug through his closet for clothes. He picked up a pink frilly dress and looked at it with a regret expression. He tossed it in the back of his closet thinking, "Lizzy would definitely recognize the dress... Wait why do I even have it still?" Ciel ferociously looked through his closet more, tossing shirts back and forth. He finally came up with a decent amount of clothes for Lizzy to wear. He took all the clothes and neatly folded it into a luggage for her.

"When she sees the clothes she's probably going to say they aren't cute." Ciel chuckled to himself.

**Next Day**

Everyone met up at the Limo again, just like for the hot springs. Ciel's seat was in front this time, and his seat partner was Lizzy. Ciel sat in the seat closest to the aisle. He started to feel at ease as he sat in his seat. That is until, Aya stepped on the bus. Ciel glared at her first, but smiled and waved, when Lizzy looked at him.. She smiled coldly and waved back. Aya made her way to the back of the limo. Haruhi ended up sitting next to Ciel, in the seat across the aisle. When Haruhi sat down, Ciel greeted her, "Hey Haruhi."

"Hi."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You've been acting strange." Ciel said, a little troubled.

"Strange how?" Haruhi questioned.

"You..." Ciel Hesitated, remembering how Haruhi kissed Hikaru and Kaoru. "You kissed the twins today."

"And how is that strange exactly?"

"It's just that..." Ciel stopped. "I thought you and I could only do those things." Ciel thought. He shook his head crazily, "I shouldn't say that. It sounds awkward."

"It's just what?" Haruhi muttered.

"It's nothing." Ciel said quietly, turning to face Lizzy.

Haruhi bit her lip in regret. She knew she shouldn't have talk to Ciel that way. Just because he's just doing what makes his fiance happy doesn't mean she should be mad. "It could just be that he never saw me as more than a friend." Haruhi thought. "But that's because he doesn't know I'm a girl... Should I tell him?" Haruhi looked over at Ciel, who was happily giggling with his fiance. "What would that do? He's in love and going to get married soon." Haruhi concluded.

By the time they got to the beach (that is owned by the Ootari family) it was night time, so the whole group is staying at the Ootari estate. Everyone got their own room except Lizzy and Ciel. They were going to share a room tonight.

Haruhi's P.O.V

I heard that idiot Tamaki put Ciel and Lizzy in a room together. What was he thinking?! Even though they're about to be married doesn't mean they should sleep together. I started pacing in my room. I can't let them sleep together. I opened my door and ran in front of a door. It was a big white door, with a sign beside it saying, "Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Midford. I knocked to make sure I wasn't intruding. I heard Ciel saying, "Come in ." I turned the doorknob and walked in. Ciel was unpacking his things on the ground, while Lizzy laid on the bed asleep. He put a finger to his lips, indicating that I should be quiet. I nodded and squatted beside him.

"We're not staying long, so there's no reason for you to unpack." I whispered

"Really? Okay." Ciel sighed and threw all his clothes back into the luggage.

I softly chuckled, "You're such a dork. You could have left them out you know."

Ciel quietly groaned in frustration and then smiled. "Hey. You laughed."

I stop laughing and returned to my plain face. He frowned. Why was he frowning? I poked his lips.

"Turn that frown upside down." I ordered.

"Not until you do."

I smiled widely showing my teeth. He started to smile to. "I want you to smile like that more often from now on. Lately you've been acting in a daze."

I guess I have. Well, it is your fault Ciel, but I you can't help it.

Normal P.O.V

Haruhi finally went back to her teasing self again. She smirked, "I've been acting that way, because of you."

"Me?"

"You never told me you had a fiance." Haruhi pouted.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry." Ciel apologized.

"Hmph. So you've been leading me on huh?"

"What? No... It's not like that." Ciel denied.

"Oh so you were leading Lizzy on?"

"No. I wasn't. I wasn't leading anyone on. You're a guy just remember that."

"Does that really matter?" Haruhi said scooting closer to Ciel.

"I-I-I Don't know,." Ciel said turning red.

"Why are you getting so nervous then?" Haruhi whispered into his ear.

"Baka! It's cause you're too close to me." Ciel loudly whispered.

Haruhi smirked and sat on Ciel's lap. "What are you talking about? We're not that close. You're overreacting."

Ciel tried to push Haruhi off, but she turned to face Ciel and wrapped her arms around Ciel's neck. She wrapped her legs around his back. "You can't get me off now."

Ciel blushed wildly.  
"What if someone sees you like this? They'll misunderstands us."

"Well, I'm a guy, so It shouldn't matter." Haruhi mocked.

"Tch. So I guess it shouldn't matter if I do this."

Before Haruhi could say anything, he pinned Haruhi to the floor sat on top of her.

"This just looks like we're wrestling." Haruhi smirked, trying to push Ciel to do more.

"Challenge accepted. How about this?" Ciel took off his shirt and threw it to the side. He laid on Haruhi. Elbows, propped on both sides of Haruhi. Her lips curved into a small smile. His warmness comforted her.

"We should stay like this." Haruhi blurted.

"W-why? This doesn't feel uncomfortable for you?"

"Well, you're body warmness is making me quite comfortable underneath you."

"I guess I feel comfortable too." Ciel said, resting his head on Haruhi's chest.

Haruhi started to wonder if she told Ciel she was a girl, what would he do. "Would he treat me like a girl more, maybe leave Lizzy for me? Even though it's selfish for me to hope so. I want to feel this body warmth more often." Haruhi thought.

"Hey Ciel." Haruhi whispered gently.

"Yes?"

"What would you do If I was a girl?" Haruhi asked hopeful.

"I Would be really mad that you didn't tell me to begin with." Ciel said oblivious that she's hinting.

Haruhi felt her heart break. "But I would also do this." He lifted his head from Haruhi's chest and looked at Haruhi with a gentle expression. He thought of how she kissed the twins. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. His blues eyes watched for a reaction.

"I wonder if it matters now."

Haruhi's heart started beating faster.

"Haruhi?" Ciel called, concerned that she hasn't made a remark.

Haruhi snapped back and looked at Ciel. "It looks like you're going to rape a little boy in my opinion." Haruhi joked.

"W-Well, I'm not gonna!" Ciel quickly answered back, getting off her.

Haruhi started to feel empty when his body warmth disappeared.

"Ciel?" Lizzy called.

**Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! My dog has to go to the hospital. ;_; ****I Might take a while to post the next chapter too, so SORRY! **But to make up my days of absence I made this chapter pretty long. (2,853 words, longest chapter so far.)  


**Thanks for the follows and favorites! Makes me feel all warm and cuddley inside xD **

**But seriously, Thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Gay?

**Chapter 11:Gay?**

Normal P.O.V

"Ciel?" Lizzy called, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Ciel scooted away from Haruhi as Lizzy turned to look at them. Her green eyes brightened at the sight of Haruhi.

"Oh! You're Ciel's friend!" She said, getting up and walking towards Haruhi.

"Why Yes I am."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Elizabeth Midford, but you can call me Lizzy." Lizzy introduced, sticking out a hand.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka and it's a pleasure to meet you too." Haruhi replied shaking her hand.

"Well I got lots to tell you and ask you." Lizzy said happily. "But first..." she glared at Ciel. "He has to go."

"What me?" Ciel blurted, confused.

"Yes. Me and Haruhi need some time to talk."

"Fine." Ciel mumbled, walking out of the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall. "I wonder what they're are going to talk about." Ciel stood for a while shivering. He didn't even get to put his shirt back on. "Why did I even have to take it off?" He thought of Haruhi's body warmth.

" It felt so right laying on him like that." Ciel thought, but then shook his head. "What am I saying? I'm not gay." The young earl closed his eyes and stretched his arms up. He put them down and saw a maid looking up and down his body. Ciel shyly covered his stomach and chest with his arms and turned around. "Hurry up Lizzy." Ciel thought.

After a few minutes of waiting outside, Ciel grew tired of waiting. He curiously pressed his ear against the door. He heard nothing so far. He slumped against the door until Lizzy opened the door, making him tumble in.

"What took you so long?" Ciel questioned.

"Well it was a talk." Lizzy replied.

"I'm getting quite tired, so I'll be on my way." Haruhi yawned.

"Don't go..." Ciel pleaded. After Ciel realized what he just said he blushed.

Haruhi turned to look at Ciel and smiled, "Awww Want me to stay?"

"Tch. It depends if you want to."

"I'll stay then." Haruhi concluded.

"Yay! Sleep over!" Lizzy cheered.

Haruhi grinned as she went back to her room to get blankets. She came back to see Lizzy tucked into bed and Ciel on the ground. There was enough room for 2 people on the bed.

"So where will I be sleeping?" Haruhi asked as she awkwardly dragged her blankets in.

"On the floor with Ciel," Lizzy said.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course, you two are guys after all." Lizzy smiled sadly.

"Yeah... i guess so." Haruhi hesitated.

She spreaded her blankets beside Ciel and plopped in them. Ciel chuckled as he turned to face Haruhi.

"Good Night." Ciel said turning off the lights.

"Night Ciel." Haruhi replied.

Rain hit the Ootari estate lightly, but got harder and harder.

Ciel's blue eyes slowly opened as he felt something shaking. He sat up and turned to the source of it. He saw Haruhi sitting up, her knees tucked to her chest like a child. Her hands were over her ears, her eyes closed tightly, her body shivering.

"Hey Are you Okay?" Ciel asked gently.

"Ci-" A big thunder bolt hit, making a large booming sound. Haruhi yelped quietly.

"Are you afraid of thunder?" Ciel asked as he moved closer to her.

She nodded slowly. BOOM! Haruhi jumped and push her hands harder against her head. Ciel hugged Haruhi as she began tearing.

"I hate thunder. I hate it..." Haruhi sobbed.

Ciel squeezed tighter and patted her head. "It's okay. it's just thunder." Ciel comforted.

BOOM! Haruhi flinched in Ciel's hold. "How can I calm her down?" Ciel thought to himself. He thought of his mother and Madame Red singing to him. "London Bridge is Falling down..." He was most happy playing with them.

"I'll sing to her?"

"Hey come lay down with me. It'll be alright." Ciel assured.

Haruhi didn't speak and slowly laid down with Ciel. Their bodies leaned against each other in a spooning position. Ciel hugged Haruhi close to him like a teddy bear. He pulled the blanket over them, and they were both comforted by each others' warmth, but Haruhi still shuddered in fear, as more thunder bolts hit the ground.

"Say you're in pain, Say you're lonely. I'll find you wherever you are." Ciel began singing.

**(Song: Soundless Voice by Valshe) **

His nice smooth voice started to calm Haruhi down. Ciel's singing blocked out the thunder and Haruhi began drifting to sleep.

"Thank you Ciel," Haruhi whispered and then fell asleep against Ciel.

Ciel smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Ciel's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to find me and Haruhi in a cuddling position. I felt my face get hot as I looked at Haruhi. He was so scared last night. I'm glad I was able to help him at least. Just the way I helped him... I'm pretty sure hugging and cuddling isn't normal for a male friendship. My thought was interrupted as Haruhi shifted towards my body. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning."

I started to blush as I greeted, "Morning,"

Bloody Hell. I'm starting to think he's cute. Am I really Gay? I pushed away the thought and got up. Haruhi slowly got up, and asked, "What time is it?"

I looked at the clock, "10:03 a.m" I said as I look over at the bed. A girl wasn't laying in it, but a pink note.

It read," Hey guys! You two looked way too comfortable to wake up, so when you do wake up come outside to swim with the host club. Love Lizzy."

"The host club is waiting for us, so let's get ready."

While Haruhi was brushing his teeth, I went to the open laptop on the desk. Expected from the Ootari family. I checked my email. Nothing in my inbox. I sighed. Last night... I want to feel that same body warmth. It's strange... I liked cuddling with a guy. Could it really be? I typed in "Define Gay" a definition popped up that stated, " An attraction for the same sex." Hmmm. Haruhi's a man and so I g-

"Hey! Watcha searchin?" Haruhi questioned, scaring the crap out of me.

I quickly closed the window and closed the lid of the laptop. "Nothing, now let's go!" I urged.

"Hmmm. Suspicious." Haruhi said as he followed me out if the room.

**AT THE BEACH**

I laid under an umbrella in the warm sand. It was relaxing watching the waves swoosh back and forth. The twins ran off somewhere with Haruhi, so I guess I'm stuck relaxing here by myself. Honey was in his pink floaty by Mori, Kyoya was typing away at his laptop, and customers swam around in the water. Including Aya. I want to use my powers to drown that girl. I sighed and looked over at my fiance. Lizzy's playing in the water with Tamaki even though I specifically told her to stay away from him. I shrugged. I turned my attention from the ocean and to a familiar boy running towards me. My face started to burn up.

He wore a girl bathing suit with a pink cap on. The twins grinned, proud of their work.

"Let's play in the water Ciel!" Haruhi shouted cheerfully.

All I could do was nod and stumble towards him. He chuckled and we made our way into the water. I was in a daze as I watched Haruhi jump and splash in the water. He looked so happy and... Beautiful. Wait. Beautiful?

I dived into the water and swam deep, feeling the sand. There were rocks here and there, some shells, and occasionally a clam. When I felt out of breath I quickly swam to the surface. I gasped for air and then realized that My face was CENTIMETERS away from Haruhi. Our chests were against each other... Am I feeling boobs?

"Hey Haruhi. Did you stuff your bathing suit?" I questioned and groped his "Boob"

He blushed and slapped my hand away. "P-Pervert!"

I'm a pervert? Haruhi stormed back to shore making me wonder what I did... I bet he did stuff it. Tchh. No need to be embarrassed. I looked around me and noticed that I was pretty far away from shore. Did I dive that long? I must have used my demon powers or something. I began paddling to shore until I saw something shiny far in the distance. Should I follow it?

Normal P.O.V

Ciel swam to the shiny object that was away from the group of people. It was like he was being drawn in by something. When he got to shore Ciel could barely see the host club, so he started to rush to the object. He ended up being captivated by a magnifying glass. He glared at the magnifying glass for making him swim for nothing, and started to turn around. But felt a impact to his head. Ciel fell to the ground unconscious.

When Ciel woke up, he couldn't see anything.

"Am I blind folded?"

He felt cold metal against his naked back. Ciel struggled on the metal, but it was no use. He was tied down.

"Hahahaha" A voice madly laughed.

He recongnized this voice. "Why are you doing this again?" Ciel questioned angrily.

"It's cause I failed the first time."

"Then Why did you do it it the first time?"

"Well, it's because of my mad father." The raven haired girl began. "At first I understood his human experiments, but didn't want to try them myself."

"You allowed him to kill people?!" Ciel shouted, his body shaking.

Ignoring Ciel, she continued, "That all changed when I picked up his anatomy book. I understood why he was doing it and wanted to try it myself." she paused. "I honestly didn't want to do this to you, but it's just you're so beautiful.."

The crazed girl grabbed a scalpel, and smiled widely. "I just have to keep this beauty to myself." Ciel screamed as the scalpel dug into his arm.

"AYA!" Ciel screamed. Red blood started to ooze out of his arm.

He grit his teeth to hold back pain. He knows he can't kill her. She was once his friend and even though she did betray him he can't bring himself to do it.

"You know who else is beautiful?" Aya smirked. "Haruhi."

"Don't touch him." Ciel firmly stated.

"Well, I think it'll be interesting to see her head on a dog's body."

"If you touch him, I'll kill you." Ciel threatened

Aya brought the knife to his neck, "Can you really?"

Ciel snickered.

"Haruhi's lying to you." She said as she moved the knife away from Ciel's throat.

"Lying about what?"

" 'His' Identity."

"He wouldn't. He would never lie to me."

"Well he did. He's been tricking you, pretending to be something he's not."

"Stop." Ciel demanded.

"He isn't really your friend. I know."

"Stop."

"One day you'll find out what Haruhi really is."

"Stop!"

"He's a girl."

"STOP!" Ciel tore the rope holding down his hands and feet. He ripped his blindfold and glared at Aya with his glowing red eyes. She giggled coldly, making Ciel pin her down to the floor.

"He's not a girl. He wouldn't lie to me like that!" Ciel yelled.

"But _he_ is. Didn't you see "_his_" bathing suit? Or why he asked what would you do if he was a girl? Or why he had boobs? Why Tamaki called her his daughter? It's obvious Ciel. Haruhi's a girl."

Ciel paused and looked at Aya, taking in all the information.

"It makes all sense... So Haruhi is a girl?" Ciel blurted out loud, loosening his grip.

"That's right. She's been deceiving you and taking advantage of your feelings,"

"What feelings?"

"You know you like her Ciel. When you didn't know she was a girl you thought you were gay at least once right?"

Ciel stayed silent.

"So it is true. I know everything. I know for a fact that Haruhi actually doesn't like you. If she did, wouldn't she have said something?

"She probably has her own reasons." Ciel managed to choke out.

"But the host club knows her true gender."

"They do?"

"That's right. Everyone's been deceiving you, except for me."

"No... I'm sure they haven't" Ciel denied, his eyes looking wild.

"They have. You know that they've been using you to get more customers. You're nothing but a pawn to them."

"SHUT UP!" Ciel yelled, losing control of himself. He grabbed the bloodied scalpel and held it up high.

"I know you won't do it,"

Ciel screamed and thrusted the knife down. Before the knife could hit Aya, something stopped Ciel. Ciel looked at his hand that held the knife. He dropped the scalpel and got off of Aya. Warm hands wrapped around Ciel's brought his knees to his chest and started sobbing, as people with guns surrounded Aya.

"You're under arrest Aya Dreadly." The policemen announced.

Aya didn't resist and let them handcuffed her. They all left the secret room, leaving the two teens alone.

When the room was empty, Ciel looked up at the brown haired girl, with watery blue eyes.

"I know your secret Haruhi."

Haruhi's brown eyes widened as her heartbeat quickened, "What is it?"

"You're a girl aren't you?"

**Hahaha! I'm back guys! It's only been a week though... But I still missed ya! I think you guys should listen to Soundless voice by Valse, since people think it suits Ciel the best. I'm also gonna end this soon probably in 2 or 3 chapters? **

**Thanks to the following followers and Favoriters:**

**Dark Void Princess 21**

**Eliizabeth12**

**FlamEternal**

**Flare1412**

**HomunculusAlchemist414**

**Japan-is-great**

**Love-Peace-Anime**

**MissMadelineWilliams**

**NPCno.928**

**Pandaaxx**

**SinsIHaveCommited**

**TrickyTheTricksterMew**

** .fan**

**kraziness-kills**

**random obsession**

**readaddict123**

**skybrezz everdeen**

**Yaoifan-gurl-forever**

**WolfDragon0**

**I appreciate it! You guys are amazing! I've been going through tough times, but reading reviews and getting new followers makes me cheer up! I feel like I'm popular xD**


	12. Chapter 12: Truth

**Chapter 12: Truth**

Normal P.O.V

When the room was empty, Ciel looked up at the brown haired girl, with watery blue eyes.

"I know your secret Haruhi."

Haruhi's brown eyes widened as her heartbeat quickened, "What is it?"

"You're a girl aren't you?"

Haruhi tried to say something, but only managed to nod.

Ciel dropped his head, "I guess Aya was right. You guys were all lying to me. None of you guys care for me."

"Ciel. W-"

"We have to take him to the hospital. Continue your conversation after he's feeling well." A doctor said.

Haruhi watched as people came in to put Ciel on a gurney and bring him out into the ambulance. Ciel's expression was pain and sadness. When the ambulance left, Haruhi dropped to the ground. She buried her hands into her face and started crying.

**At the Hospital**

Ciel sat lifelessly on his hospital bed as the doctor stitched up his stab wound.

"It's a deep cut, so it'll take a long time to heal."

"Mhmmh."

"Feel better. I suggest that you take therapy sessions because almost being murdered can change a person."

"I'll think about it."

The doctor sighed and left the room. As soon as the door closed it opened again.

Ciel turned to the door with a little hope, "Haru-"

Lizzy stood in the doorway, looking sad.

"Lizzy.."

"It's okay if you didn't expect me, but I'm here to take you back." Lizzy smiled grimly.

Ciel nodded and shuffled towards her. He gave her a big hug and started crying, "I was so scared... At first I thought. I was going to die, but she attacked me more mentally rather than physically."

Lizzy patted him on the back and comforted, "It's okay. You can tell me everything at the estate."

**At the Estate**

"Are you ready for your therapy session Ciel?" Lizzy asked jokingly.

"I'm more than ready." Ciel laughed.

"Okay now tell me what happened," Lizzy said, serious.

Ciel closed his eyes, imagining the whole scenery. "I was in darkness first because she blindfolded me. Aya then told me that she does the same "profession" as her dad."

"Which is?"

"Making people into dolls,"

Lizzy cringed making Ciel laugh, "Like father like daughter."

"Anyway she stabbed me with a scalpel in my arm and it hurt a lot." Ciel said, shaking a little. "She then talked about hurting Haruhi." Ciel clenched his fist. "She told me that Haruhi was lying to me too and that the Haruhi's a girl..."

"And do you believe her?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes. Haruhi admitted she was too." Ciel said pained. "Well after that I managed to escape from the ropes and pinned Aya down. She only laughed and said that I had feelings for Haruhi."

"Do you?"

"I don't know anymore."

"Okay, well continue."

Ciel started to feel bad for telling Lizzy he had feelings for another girl, but it seemed like she knew already.

"Well she told me that everyone was lying to me and didn't care for me and thats when I lost control... I wanted to kill her so bad, but Haruhi stopped me from stabbing Aya. I went to the hospital and now I'm here."

"I'm glad you were honest with me Ciel, but you like me right?"

"...Yeah." The earl hesitated.

"Then I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Come back with me to London?" The blonde asked.

"What? Why?" Ciel blurted.

"You've been getting hurt so much... I don't know if I can see you in a hospital bed anymore. I just want you to be safe. I asked the Queen and she said it depends on you." Lizzy explained.

"I'll think about it."

"Okay, but you have to tell me your decision soon. I have to go back to my mansion to tell my parents something."

"Okay... But tell them what?"

"You'll find out soon."

Ciel groaned. "I think I'm going to take a few days off of school. I don't want to see the host club. So you don't have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Okay. So What do you want for dinner?" Lizzy asked

"Hmmm Hamburger Steak?" Ciel suggested.

"Haha Okay, I'll go shopping right now, so just sit and relax okay?"

"I'll relax now go! I'm hungry!" Ciel pouted.

"Fineee." Lizzy said as she left the mansion.

Ciel sighed. He honestly missed Haruhi, but she's the one who lied to him. He thought about what Aya said.

"If she really did care about me wouldn't she have told me? I mean she told the host club. All those hints. I should have caught them." Ciel started thinking about the hints. He blushed wildly when he remembered one. "I touched her boobs... Not just touched I violated them!" Ciel hurried up the stairs into his room in embarrassment. He thought about apologizing, but realized that he was a disgrace. "I can't face her now... But I want to see her again..." He shifted on his feet. "I need an explanation, so I'll go to the host club tomorrow. I have to tell Lizzy when she gets home."

When Lizzy got home, she started to make the food. While they were eating Ciel told her that he was going to school.

"Okay. I'll just stay home," Lizzy replied.

"Really? You know you can come too."

No it's okay. I know you need to talk to Haruhi." Lizzy insisted.

Ciel looked down, "Thanks for understanding."

Lizzy smiled and started eating.

After eating he went to his bed and fell asleep instantly.

**NEXT DAY**

Ciel woke up to the loud ringing of the alarm clock. He sat up immediately and went to the bathroom for his normal morning routine. When he was done, he quickly ran out of the house and headed towards the school.

"I just want Haruhi to explain." Ciel thought as he ran.

He ran up the stairs of Ouran Academy and rushed into his classroom slamming the door open. A couple students jumped and looked at Ciel weirdly.

"Sorry. I'm just... Excited for class." Ciel said sarcastically.

The students nodded in disbelief, as Ciel made his way to his seat. The earl tapped his feet impatiently as he waited for Haruhi to walk in the classroom. Minutes passed and eventually class started without Haruhi.

"She's absent." Ciel pouted and rested his head on the desk.

**AT THE HOST CLUB**

The blunette dragged himself into the music room. When he opened the door, no cherry blossom petals came out, nor did a blinding light. He looked at the host club with a bewildered expression. Tamaki approached him slowly, "This is for you," The blonde said, giving Ciel a piece of paper. It had Haruhi's address on it.

"We know you found out, so make things up with her. She looked really upset yesterday." Honey said sweetly.

Ciel tooked the paper and thanked Tamaki quietly.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you Ciel. It's just that we wanted to protect her." Kaoru apologized.

"Yeah, after all she's the King's daughter." Hikaru explained.

"I understand. Thanks guys!" Ciel shouted as he ran out of the host club room.

Ciel's blue eyes turned a crimson red as he ran to Haruhi's house. He thought of the first time they met, their accidental kiss, comforting her during the thunder storms, and their warm hugs, "I do like her." Ciel concluded.

Ciel approached a shabby apartment building. He took out the now crumbled piece of paper. " She should be in that room" Ciel thought as he went up the stairs. He stood in front Haruhi's apartment room. He knocked on the door hesitantly.

"Haruhi?" Ciel called.

The door unlocked and swung open. There stood a WO**MAN **with red hair, a pink dress, and black stockings.

"Are you by chance Ciel?" The red haired person asked.

Surprised by the "Woman's" deep voice, Ciel replied, "Uh... Yes."

Haruhi's dad gestured his hand towards the house, indicating Ciel to come in.

Haruhi's dad and Ciel settled in front of their small table in the living room and began talking.

"Haruhi's in her room right now. She's been crying all day. I'm guessing because of you?"

"I guess so... I just want to talk to Haruhi. I'm not mad about her hiding her secret from me. I mean we all have secrets right?"

The cross dresser looked at Ciel and then sighed, "Haruhi come out. There's someone here for you."

Ciel heard slow footsteps make their way to the living room. He stood up as Haruhi looked at him with swollen eyes.

"Hey Haruhi." Ciel smiled.

Haruhi rubbed her eyes quickly and then replied, "Hi. So I'm guessing you're here to question me?"

"No, just talk. I just need to clear up some things."

"Let's go inside my room." Haruhi said, walking to her room already.

Ciel followed the brunette into her room. When they walked in Haruhi slid the door closed and the two teens sat a few feet away from each other on the floor.

"I just want to put this out there that I'm not mad. Just a little sad." Ciel confessed.

"Okay."

"And I just have one question. Do you care about me?" The earl asked.

"Of course I do... As a friend."

Ciel's heart sank, "What was I expecting anyway?" he thought to himself. "Of course, now come here." Ciel commanded gently.

Haruhi shuffled to Ciel and then squatted next to him.

"Good Girl." Ciel smiled as he patted Haruhi on the head.

"Hey. Am I a dog or something?" Haruhi questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"No. Of course not you're Haruhi." Ciel chuckled pulling Haruhi into a hug.

Haruhi tensed as Ciel wrapped his arms around her, but relaxed and squeezed. The Queen's guard dog smiled and pushed away from the hug. His blue eyes gazed at her sadly as he leaned in. His lips pressed against Haruhi's forehead tenderly.

"Didn't I say that I would do this if you were a girl?" Ciel smirked.

Haruhi punched Ciel's shoulder as she blushed, "Yeah. I remember."

Ciel leaned onto Haruhi's shoulder. They stayed silent until Ciel broke the silence, "Hey. Will you ever think of me more than a friend?"

"N-No." Haruhi said immediately. "Dammit, I meant to say yes." Haruhi thought.

Before Haruhi can change her response Ciel said," Is that so?... "

"Hey Ci-"

"Haruhi I'm going back to London." Ciel interrupted.

Another Chapter Finished! Ehh Sorry for the Cliff Hanger endings. I just think that cliff hangers leave you in suspense! Soooo yeahh... Wrapping this up next chapter, maybe making a special. Hope you enjoyed ;)


	13. Chapter 13: Confession (Final)

**Chapter 13: Confession (Final)**

Haruhi's P.O.V

"I'm going back to London." Ciel interrupted.

"W-Why?" I choked.

"Lizzy wants me to. I think it's for the best too."

"Ohh okay." I replied. Is that all I can say? Tell him you don't want him to go! "Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"Don't go..."

Ciel's eyes widened.

"without saying bye okay?" I finished.

Ciel's face darkened as he got up, "Yeah! I won't!" He said 'enthusiastically'. "I have to go pack. I'm leaving tomorrow, so I got to get going."

"Tomorrow already? Okay! Call or text me tomorrow and I'll meet you at the airport." I said, not even smiling.

He nodded and dashed out of the apartment. I can't even send him off with a smile... I want him to stay, but it seems like he wants to go back home to London. Would it be Selfish of me to want him to stay?

**At Ciel's Mansion**

Ciel's P.O.V

Haha.. Should have known she wouldn't ask me to stay. We're friends. Just friends. Usual friends support each other in their life decisions. She doesn't even think we can be more than friends. I started to shove all my clothes into my luggage. When I told Lizzy I was going to London, she just told me to pack. That's it. So I'll just pack, eat, and then sleep.

**Next Day**

I'm leaving today. Leaving behind the host club, Ouran Academy, and Haruhi... I grabbed my bags and hurried down the stairs to Lizzy. She stood waiting by the door. We smiled at each other and headed out of the door. I looked down at my phone. I almost forgot. I quickly texted, "Heading to the airport!" To Haruhi and leaped into a taxi with Lizzy.

Haruhi's P.O.V

"Heading to the airport!"

I stared at the text. My eyes groggy. He's leaving already?! It's only 8 in the morning! I jumped off my bed and into the bathroom. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and threw on a fresh pair of clothes.

"Bye Dad!" I shouted as I ran out of the front door.

I checked my phone again. No new texts. His flight leaves at 9, so I better hurry. Thanks to Kyoya I found out his flight information. I smirked as I ran to the host club.

**FLASHBACK**

Would it be Selfish of me to want him to stay? I paced back and forth in my room. His hugs, his cuteness, his soothing voice, his warm comfort I don't want to be apart from that. I want him to stay! I ran out of my room and out the door. I'm going to the Host Club.

**At the Host Club**

I bursted through the music room doors. Tamaki Senpai sat on his throne and Kyoya leaned against a wall with his laptop, while the other hosts sat on the couch lifelessly. There were no customers.

"Haruhi.." The host members said.

"Hey Guys. I need your help." I said breathlessly.

"We're glad to help," They smirked.

Kyoya pushed himself off the wall and smiled, "You need his flight information?"

"Yeah... How did you know?"

"Ciel came here earlier to look for you."

I grinned. That's how he got my address.

"His flight leaves at 9am. His flight number is A16." Kyoya informed.

"Okay thanks. I also need you guys to gather the host club customers tomorrow at the airport."

"We'll do it. So what are you planning to do?" The host members asked as I opened the music door.

"I'm bringing our Pure, but Dark host back."

**End of Flashback**

When I made it back to Ouran Academy there was a Limo already waiting for me.

"Hop in Haruhi-Chan!" Honey shouted.

I quickly ran into the Limo. I settled in my seat. The host members and customers stared at me.

"How are you going to get him back?" Tamaki asked.

Ciel's P.O.V

It's already 8:58 and Haruhi isn't here yet. I looked at my phone. No new messages. I tapped my foot impatiently, as I waited for departure. Is she not going to come? Is the host club not going to come either? Talk about being faithful. I felt a small tug on my sweater. I looked to my right.

"Hey are you okay?" Lizzy asked worried.

"Yeah... I was just hoping that at least someone would see me off."

"The plane for London is ready. Please began boarding the plane." A women announced.

"Well We're leaving. You can wait for another minute if you like." Lizzy said standing up. She started walking into a long tunnel that leads you into the plane.

I closed my eyes. What's the point of staying if no one wants you here? I started walking to the tunnel until a security guard stopped me.

"I have orders to keep you here for while." The bulky man said.

I didn't argue and just sat back down as other people boarded the plane. I leaned against my cold seat.

Normal P.O.V

Ciel sat in his seat for a few seconds, irritated that the man didn't let him through. He didn't bother looking at the tunnel, knowing that the man would still be there.

**KKKKKRKRKRK!**

Ciel jumped and looked around. It seemed like it came from the airport speakers. What kind of announcement are they doing? He groaned and then heard a familiar voice.

"Say you're in pain, Say you're lonely" The voice sang.

"It's the song I sang to Haruhi." Ciel whispered to himself as he stood up. He looked around the room and saw the host club customers. They held signs that showed a direction.

"Haruhi's over there! Just follow our signs." One of the signs read.

Ciel smiled and ran, following the signs. "I'm sorry Lizzy."

"I'll find you Wherever you are..." Haruhi sang gently.

Ciel ran up the stairs stumbling clumsily every then. "She wants me to stay right? Isn't that why she's singing the song I sang to her." Memories they had together flashed in his mind. "Please, like me."

"Don't leave me behind, aren't we always Together as one?" Haruhi continued to sing.

Ciel saw the last sign in sight that read, "She's in there." He quickly ran up to the door.

SLAM! Haruhi flinched, startled by the door, She took off her headphones and got off her chair. Ciel stood in the doorway, breathless.

"Haruhi..." Ciel panted.

Haruhi walked up to Ciel and hugged him, "Truth is... I don't want you to go. You're that one person that's been able to make me flustered, but calm. I feel safe around you. I like your hugs, your warmness, your kisses... and I like you."

Ciel gave a tight squeeze, "Took you long enough."

Ciel pulled away and chuckled at Haruhi's bright red face. "You're the one who's been able to fill my empty hole of a heart. The one who's been able to make me start smiling again. I love your kisses, hugs, and your warmness. I also love you too, of course." Ciel smiled.

They both leaned in. Closing the gap between their lips. The slowly pulled away from each other and then wrapped their arms each other once again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The new couple entwined fingers and walked out of the broadcasting like room. As soon as they stepped out, everyone clapped and cheered.

"FINALLY!" People shouted.

The two teens blushed and bowed their heads politely. "I think I forgot to turn off the mic when I hugged you..." Haruhi whispered to Ciel.

Ciel laughed, "It's okay. We've made our relationship known at least." Ciel kissed Haruhi's nose and they walked out of the airport together, finally a couple.

Elizabeth's P.O.V

I blankly stared at my tablet that showed a happy couple confessing in a broadcasting room. They're finally together. It went well, after all I did plan it.

**Flashback**

"Well I got lots to tell you and ask you." I said happily. "But first..." I glared at Ciel. "He has to go."

"What me?" Ciel blurted, confused.

"Yes. Me and Haruhi need some time to talk."

After Ciel left I grasped Haruhi's hand in mine. "Your a girl aren't you?"

"...How did you know?"

"I did a little research on you. But don't mind that! You have feelings for Ciel don't you?" I asked.

"I..." She looked at me with an apologetic expression. "I Do."

"I knew it. Just by watching you guys "Wrestle"."

"I'm sorry." The brown haired girl apologized.

I shook my head, "No need to say sorry. I just want to say, thank you for making Ciel happy."

She looked at me confused.

"You see, Ciel was a grumpy pants and didn't smile much, until he came here. He told me a certain someone's been making him that way. Just by looking at you, I knew you were the one." I explained.

"I-I didn't really do much." Haruhi humbly said.

"Of course you did! I just want to say that I... support you with your relationship with Ciel."

"Aren't you his fiance though?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yes. I just want him to be happy though and he seems more happier with you, so I have this plan here-"

"No thank you. I don't really need a plan to get someone to love me." Haruhi rejected.

"If you really feel that way then okay." I smiled as I walked to the door to open it.

"I just need to push them into confessing to each other. I bet they'll confess if they had a time limit."

**(End of Flashback) **

I sighed. Now I just have to tell my parents that I want to break my engagement with Ciel. My plan had worked and it broke my heart to see him happily with another girl, but you know what? If he's happy then I'm happy.

**Sorry that it was kind of rushed, but they're a couple now! I Might do a special bonus chapter. Just depends on you guys. If you want me to do so then please P.M me or leave a review! **

**Thanks for sticking with me to the very end of this story! Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Special: Operation Spy on Haruhi! Part 1

**Special: Operation Spy on Haruhi! Part 1**

**At Ouran Academy**

Ciel's P.O.V

I stared at the beautiful brunette beside me in homeroom. Her big brown eyes concentrated on the board in front of her. Her medium long brown Hair tucked neatly behind her ears. When we kissed and went back to the host club, we had to confess that Haruhi's actually a girl to the host customers. They didn't seem to mind, since me and Haruhi were going out. They seemed happy for us and now Haruhi was allowed to stay in the host club and dress as a girl.

I grinned to myself. I'm so lucky I have her. It's been a week since we've been together. We haven't gone on our first date yet, but Ever since we got together, I can't help but be shy around her. After all, we did weird things with each other when I thought she was a guy. Like that "Wrestling", the boob touching, and the cuddling. I feel so embarrassed because of those things. Now I just want to treat her gently and caringly.

Her pink lips curved into a slight smile when a slight breeze came from the window. I want to go on a date with her. I looked at the teacher who was writing on the board, paying no attention to the class. Pretending like I was writing down notes, I wrote down, "Hey Want to go on a date?" I ripped the section of paper out quietly and folded it into a tiny square. The paper made a crumbling sound as it landed on Haruhi's desk. She turned away from the board and focused on the paper. Her brown eyes looked at me. I mouthed for you and gestured her to open it. She looked at me confused and mouthed, "For me?" I laughed at her cuteness and nodded. She blushed and opened it. I saw her write down something. Haruhi quickly passed me back the note. My heart raced as I began to slowly unfold the paper. I looked down excitedly for her answer.

"No."

I crushed the paper and put it in my pocket. I felt myself sink into the chair in disappointment as Haruhi continued looking at the board and taking notes. I was rejected? She must have a reason right? I sat during the class, glaring at my pocket that held the depressing note.

AFTER CLASSES

I dragged myself lifelessly to the music room. As soon as I got there, I slumped onto chair. The host club members were on their usually business. Flirting, selling books, eating cakes, and drinking tea. I closed my eyes. All of a sudden I tasted something sweet and creamy. I opened my eyes and noticed a piece of cake on a fork between my lips.

"Honey. I could have choked." I scolded.

He smiled carefreely and apologized, "Sorry, you just looked like you were depressed. Cake usually solves it for me."

"Thanks for the thought."

"Are you having problems with Haruhi-chan?" Honey asked.

I sighed and nodded.

"So you do have one. It's okay to tell me, afterall I am the greatest doctor of love! Right Takeshi?"

The tall student nodded, "Mhmm,"

I chuckled, "I asked her out for our first date and I got rejected."

Honey didn't say anything and patted me on the back with sympathy. I looked at him confused as he walked away without giving me advice. Now that I think about it. It's more depressing than it sounds. I sank back into my seat. There's obviously a good reason why she said no. I mean she's the one who stopped me from going back to London. She must having feelings for me right? Of course. Have faith in her Ciel! I'm such an idiot.

Haruhi walked into the host club room, late. The blonde leader quickly questioned her, her whereabouts.

"Calm down Senpai. I was talking with someone." Haruhi said, rolling her eyes.

"So this person was more important than our club activities?!" Tamaki shouted angrily.

The brunette glanced over at Ciel and looked back at Tamaki. Ciel waited for Haruhi's answer, his ears twitching with anxiety.

"Yes. He's important." Haruhi said, a little bit more quieter.

Ciel's ears perked up. "Is that why she said no? She has another appointment with a guy?" Ciel thought. He suddenly remembered Kyoya talking about how Haruhi was popular as a girl. She had about 3 confessions a month. "Was she dealing with a confession? Tch. She probably was just telling him she's taken." Ciel smirked. He hummed to himself confidently as he sat up straighter, sipping his tea. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Ciel weirdly.

"A minute ago he was sulking on the couch, but now..." Hikaru said.

"He's all sing songy and happy." Kaoru finished.

"Maybe he's bipolar." The other twin suggested.

Kaoru shrugged, "Maybe."

Host Club is now closed.

"Hey Haruhi want to walk home together?" The young earl asked excitedly.

"Sorry Ciel. I'm meeting up with a friend."

"Oh really? Well Okay then" Ciel replied, trying his best to smile. "She's just meeting with a friend. I know I can't keep her to myself."

Her brown eyes softened. "I'm really sorry." She said, tippy toeing to Ciel's height. Haruhi gently peck Ciel on the cheek and started walking away. The bluenette grinned. He started walking away until all of a sudden, in a millisecond, he was in a bush.

"Hey Wh-"

"Shhhh." Mori hushed putting his large hand over Ciel's mouth.

Ciel kept quiet, as he saw Haruhi turn around confused and then kept walking. Once she was out of sight, Ciel quickly stood up.

"What the hell Mori? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry. The King ordered me to take you back to the host club."

"What for? Club hours are over."

"You'll see."

Ciel walked back into the music room with Takeshi.

"Ahh So you finally made it." Tamaki said.

"So what do you need?" Ciel asked.

"Well it has to do with Haruhi."

"Haruhi? What is it?" Ciel tensed.

"I'm worried about her going off with some guy we don't even know."

Ciel furrowed his brow. "It's her friend. We don't need to know that much about him."

"MY DAUGHTER CAN GET HURT?! And You're her boyfriend Ciel! Aren't you a little worried that she ditched you for another guy?!" Tamaki shouted loudly.

"Your right..." Ciel blurted in defeat.

The King cleared his throat, regaining his cool. "That is why I have came up with, Operation spy on Haruhi!"

Tamaki pulled out a tablet, revealing a map. He pointed at an area with a moving pink dot. "That pink dot is Haruhi. She seems to be walking into town." Tamaki indicated.

"You put a tracking device on her?" Ciel asked, his blue eyes narrowing at the club leader.

"Why yes. We like to keep track of where our little helper in debt is." Kyoya answered.

Ciel snickered and watched the pink dot.

"So Let's get a move on guys!" Tamaki declared.

Ciel looked at the idiotic host club members like they were insane strangers. They all had different disguises on. The leader wore a fancy white suit and sunglasses, standing out and looking like a gangsta. Mori and Honey wore lab coats and sophisticated glasses, making them look like doctors. Kyoya wore a loose purple T-shirt and replaced his glasses with contacts, which made him look like a superstar. (Ciel barely recognized him.). Hikaru and Kaoru disguised as fashionistas, wearing fashionable clothes and gelling up their hair. Their mother is a fashion designer after all. Ciel wore extensions, a frilly pink dress, a floppy sun hat, black stockings, and ankle boots. He was back to looking like a girl. "Why am I the only "girl" in this group?" He mumbled to himself. The disguised host club pretended to be looking for items at a gift shop, glancing over at Haruhi every 3 or 2 seconds. Haruhi, oblivious of the people stalking her, seemed like she was trying to buy a last minute outfit. She walked into a dress shop. The host club members quickly, but carefully moved forward, approaching the dress shop. Ciel examined the shop from the outside. From what he can see, there were casual dresses there, like for dates. "Why is she out buying a dress? I thought she was meeting with a friend." He didn't think to much of it examined the shop some more. Once he saw 'it' he started laughing. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him strangely.

"Look like he's being bipolar again."

"What's he laughing at?"

The twins looked in the direction where he was staring at.

"Oh, I guess he was laughing at Haruhi's commoner's instincts." Kaoru realized.

"Yeah. She only went into that shop for the everything's 50% off sale." Hikaru laughed.

"I guess that's laughable."

The twins continued to stalk Haruhi. When she went deep into the store, becoming out of sight, the host club moved in. They pretended to look at clothes as Haruhi found a dress she liked. It was a dark magenta dress with an old black floral pattern on it. She held the dress to herself to see how it looked.

"That dress is horrid!" Honey mumbled to Mori.

Mori agreed, "It looks like an old lady dress."

Ciel nodded. He didn't want to admit it, but his girlfriend had bad taste in clothes. Ciel looked behind him as he saw a guy about their age come in.

"Hey Ryan." Haruhi greeted, quickly putting away the old lady dress.

"Hi." He said shyly. "I'm sorry that I asked you to come out like this."

Haruhi waved her hands, "No. No. It's no trouble at all."

Ryan smiled gently, "Now shall we begin our date?"

Ciel twitched. "Date?" He blurted aloud.

Haruhi nodded and they started walking towards Ciel. He quickly turned around so Haruhi wouldn't see his face. In the process of turning around Ciel bumped Ryan's shoulder.

"I-I'm very sorry." Ciel apologized, using his realistic girl voice.

"It's okay. Are you hurt by any chance?" Ryan asked thoughtfully.

Ciel noticed that Haruhi was looking at him. The bluenette quickly looked downward, covering his eyes with the sun hat.

"I'm fine. Thank you for worrying." Ciel said a little quieter.

Ryan nodded and Haruhi stepped forward, "Have we met before?"

Ciel's heart beated faster, "Why of course not. I'm just visiting town for a few days to run errands for my mother."

"I see." Haruhi said tapping her chin. "You look very familiar."

Ciel shifted uncomfortably

"Well, we should get going Haruhi, You're making her feel uncomfortable." Ryan ushered Haruhi out the door.

"Wow Ciel. Your girlfriend can't even tell if your you or not." Tamaki pointed out.

"You didn't have to mention." Ciel sighed.

Ciel eyed Ryan's hands on Haruhi's shoulders as Ryan and Haruhi were leaving the store.

Ciel jumped forward. "Matte!"

The two friends turned around. "Is something wrong?"

"Umm. If you two don't mind, I would like to come with you two."

Ryan looked at Haruhi and whispered, "Is it okay?"

Haruhi looked back up at Ryan and then at Ciel. "Of course you can the more the merrier. We're going to be talking a lot, so I don't want you to feel like the third wheel. Cause you are the third person joining our two persons date."

Ciel smiled crookedly, "I'm sorry I don't have much friends you see."

"What was that supposed to mean? She sounded jealous." The "girl" thought.

The now 3 people group started walking down together.

"Wow. He succeeded in getting closer to spy on Haruhi before I told him to." Kyoya said.

"Yeah, since we have a problem here, Ciel can spy for us." Tamaki said, as girls were clinging onto him.

"What school do you go to?!"

"We don't have handsome fellas you guys."

"Please go out with me!"

Girls crowded the dress shop bombarding the host club members questions.

Ryan looked back at the shop, as they were walking. "I'm glad we got out of there before it crowded."

"Yeah. We probably would've been smooshed, but I wonder how it suddenly got packed in there."

"The members were probably spotted." Ciel thought.

The group walked into a gift shop. It was filled with toys and other silly merchandise. Haruhi and Ryan rushed to a box of masks like little children.

"We do need masks for ourselves." Ryan remembered.

"Hey Look at this one!" Haruhi said, putting the red mask to her face.

Ciel and Ryan chuckled. The red mask had a big bugged eyes and a creepy grin painted onto it.

"I think this one suits you best." Haruhi said putting a plain white mask with 2 plain circles for eyes and a thin line representing the mouth, underneath the eyes.

"How come I get this plain mask?" Ryan pouted.

"It's cause anything else will get you noticed by other girls."

Ryan tied the mask to his head, trying to hide his blush on his cheeks. He went to go pay for his mask.

Ciel snickered, "Tch."

"And this is for you." Haruhi said, lifting Ciel's spirits. She put a demon mask onto Ciel. "This fits you the best."

Ryan frowned, "That's mean Haruhi." Ryan took off Ciel's demon mask and picked out a mask with a beautiful goddess face and put it on Ciel's face. "Here. I think this suits you best."

"Tch I am a demon though." Ciel said under his mask. "I'm an evil unwanted thing that no one wants."

Haruhi's eyes soften. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Ciel shook his head, "I'm sorry for making that unnecessary comment."

"Now that we're all friends we should introduce ourselves." Ryan suggested.

"Yeah. Let's get some ice cream and talk." Haruhi agreed.

Ciel nodded. They left the store together heading to the ice cream shop. The "girl" with the pink dress soon fell behind. His feet ached from the boots. After resting for a few seconds he began walking behind the two friends. He searched Ryan, trying to find at least one bad thing about him. He ended up finding nothing.

He was a nice guy obviously and his looks were like Ouran host club ideal. He had an darkish brown hair that was slightly wavy. It wasn't a surfer wavy. His hair went just below his ears and he had bangs that swept across his forehead. Ryan also had radiating blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled. His skin was clean. No blemishes or anything. He was tall. Taller than Ciel and come to think of it, Ciel passed as a girl because of his height.

But in conclusion, Ryan was every Ouran girl's ideal boyfriend.

**Thanks for sticking with me this long guys! Sorry it took me FOREVER to write this. I had writers block -.- Anyways, Thank you to the new follwers/favoriters and I appreciate the reviews. You guys are just lovely people :] I promise I will get you part 2 next weekend! c:**


	15. Special: Operation Spy on Haruhi Part 2

**Special: Operation Spy on Haruhi [Part 2]**

Normal P.O.V:

In conclusion Ryan was every Ouran girl's ideal boyfriend.

**At The Ice cream shop**

After Ciel, Haruhi, and Ryan ordered their ice creams, the group sat at an empty table by the shop. Ciel smiled warmly at his chocolate ice cream. He hasn't eaten ice cream in months. He gently licked it and glowed.

"Delicious!"

"This is pretty good." Haruhi said, licking her strawberry ice cream.

Ryan licked his mint ice cream and agreed, "It is delicious." He licked it once more and began talking, "So we should start from the basics. Everyone introduce yourselves."

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Only child, one parent, and I go to Ouran Academy."

"I'm C-C-Christine. Only child, T-two parents and going to Kisaragi High." Ciel stuttered.

"I'm Ryan Terry. 2 siblings, One parent at the moment, and I go to a St. Peters High School."

They all shook hands together like in a meeting.

"Okay. So now let's tell more about ourselves." Ryan started. "Like Hobbies?"

"I like to cook." Haruhi stated.

"I like to play games." Ciel said.

"I like video games." Ryan finished.

After 5 minutes they found out more and more about each other. Ciel found a lot of things he didn't know about Haruhi. He was glad that he got to hang out with her. They weren't alone, but it was like still close to a date.

"My mom had a shaky marriage with my dad and eventually they divorced. Since then, my mom's been dating other guys, but her relationship with each guy doesn't last long. Soon she suffered from depression." Ryan began. He paused to bite his ice cream cone and continued "I had to constantly watch her incase she overdoses on pills. In spite of having relationship issues, she still works hard to take care of her 3 children. "

"My mom died when I was young from an illness. When she died, my dad started working at a cross dressing bar. He started dressing like a girl and talking like one. I know he's doing it for me, so that I'll have a mother in my life. He's done his best and so I did my best to get a scholarship." Haruhi explained.

"I'm very sorry about the troubles you guys encountered. And I don't want to be talking about my fortunate life." _Christine_ apologized. "I didn't even mourn for my parents, didn't try to become better **for them**." Ciel thought to himself.

The earl's face darkened. He hugged Haruhi and Ryan. They wrapped their arms around Ciel too. "Group hug!" Haruhi and Ryan shouted. Ciel smiled grimly. When they separated, Ryan's face was a shade of pink. He bit his lips and twirled a piece of brown hair with his index finger and thumb nervously.

"So Where should we go next?" Ryan said looking away from Ciel.

"Amusement park!" Haruhi suggested loudly, pointing at the big ferris wheel just ahead of them.

"Mhmm!"

"Why did Ryan get all flustered?" Ciel thought to himself.

**At the Amusement Park**

The amusement park wasn't crowded with people. There were barely any lines for anything because it's the last day of the amusement park. The group ran to a huge ship like ride. They went into it excited. Haruhi, Christine, and Ryan settled in the first row of seats and pulled down the safety lock. Once it clicked in place, the ride started moving. The ship swayed back and forth going higher and higher each time. The group screamed and waved their hands up happily. After a couple of rides Haruhi started to get sick.

"I don't feel that well." Haruhi said cringing.

"Why don't you rest for a little bit?" Ciel suggested.

"Yeah. We'll stay with you until you feel better and then we'll go to the fireworks festival together." Ryan said.

"No. Go ahead and bond. I don't want to ruin your fun." Haruhi insisted.

"Well if you say so... Then we'll be going. We'll be back to check on you." Ciel hesitated.

"Meet us at the Firework festival if we don't come back in 10 minutes. It starts at 8:00!" Ryan reminded.

Haruhi waved them off and So Ryan and Ciel walked awkward towards the Ferris wheel.

**Ferris Wheel**

Ciel and Ryan climbed into their seats and put their bar over them. They sat in silence as the ferris wheel slowly travels up.

"So ever been on a ferris wheel Christine?" Ryan asked, breaking the silence.

"Once or twice with my parents and you?"

"Me and brother rode it in Florida in Disney world before."

Ciel perked up. "You went to America! That's awesome!"

The dark brunette rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah it was really fun. I used to live there."

"Oh really? I used to live in London."

"London's awesome! I've always wanted an accent! why did you move?"

"The queen ordered me to."

"You know the Queen? That's amazing"

"Yeah... Not really" Ciel replied blowing his bangs out of his face.

"Hmmm. I have to tell you something Christine." Ryan said, his blue eyes suddenly looking serious.

"W-What is it?"

"I think I like you!" Ryan shouted, blushing darkly.

"W-W-W-Wha?" Ciel stumbled, mouth hanging. "I-I-I'm taken Ryan." Ciel started to blush too. "My first confession from a guy."

Ryan's faced returned to normal. He smirked, "Just kidding," He stuck his tongue out and laughed, "Haha! You got so flustered."

"You bastard!" Ciel shouted. "Why are you so mean? You gave me a heart attack!" He pouted.

"You lied to me." Ryan stated flatly.

"About what?"

"Your gender and probably your name too. Unless... You enjoy cross dressing?"

"I don't enjoy cross dressing." Ciel replied immediately.

"So Care to tell me your real name, friend?"

"It's Ciel Phantomhive."

Ryan's P.O.V

"So Ciel huh? Your Haruhi's boyfriend."

"I am." He replied back.

"I guess I can see why you're here dressed like a girl."

The blue haired boy didn't say anything back. He must really like Haruhi. I know how he feels. I mean I like someone too. I smiled as I remembered my lover's blonde hair and blue eyes. I should reunite Haruhi and Ciel. I glanced over at Ciel and focused. My eyes quickly darted at my watch. 7:40 The fireworks are gonna start soon.

The ferris wheel stopped and our bars were loosened. Me and Ciel walked off the platform and towards Haruhi's direction. If I got to set them up then he shouldn't be looking like a girl! My arms automatically grabbed Ciel and put him on my shoulder. As I ran with him on my shoulders I heard his annoying complaining.

"Hey! What are you doing?" "Slow down! I'm bouncing."

"LISTEN WHEN PEOPLE ARE TALKING!"

I ignored him and turned into a clothes shop. I set him down. He glared at me and then pouted, "What are we doing here? We should go back to Haruhi."

"Dress like that?" I smirked

"Well, yeah. I leave as Christine so I must come back as Christine."

"Haruhi's smart enough to recognize her boyfriend." I sighed, turning to the clothes racquet.

I threw a pair of knee length shorts and a dark blue shirt at Ciel. "Put that on. I'll pay for it." I ordered.

He obediently went into the changing room while I payed for the $10 outfit. Hehe Sale today. When Haruhi's boyfriend walked out of the changing room, I checked my watch again. 7:45

"Thanks for the outfit I guess." Ciel thanked shyly.

"No need to thank me friend. Now Go quick!" I insisted.

He gave me a grateful nod and suddenly his blue eyes turned into a crimson red. In an instant second he was out of the store.

I shook my head. I must be seeing things.

That little rascal.

**Flashback**

I looked at Christine puzzled. She suddenly looked so sad. Her blue eyes looked cloudy like she was regretting something. She looked up at me and Haruhi and hugged us. I shouted, "Group Hug" along with Haruhi. We smiled and laughed. I guess she probably does have a dark past like me and Haruhi. I squeezed her to ease her pain. As our two chests pressed together, I blushed. There was nothing there. So Christine is a he? As we separated, I couldn't help but blush wildly. Does he like to crossdress? I should ask him when we're alone. My gawd. I thought this guy was pretty. I bit my lip and started twirling my hair. Why am I so stupid?

**FLASHBACK END**

I chuckled. Even Haruhi's breasts are noticeable when we hug. *Ring Ring* I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the caller I.D. "Pewd." My lips curved into a smile. It's my lovely Swede.

"Hey friend how's it going?" I greeted happily over the phone.

"It's good Cry. Hey You're at a clothing store right now right?"

"Yeah how did you know?" I questioned looking suspiciously around the store.

"Come outside,"

The call hung up. Hmm. Outside huh? I ran out the store excitedly. As I walked out of the store, I was immediately attacked with a bear hug. I looked up at my lover and gently kissed him.

Normal P.O.V

Ciel ran swiftly towards the field where the firework festival is occurring. That is until he felt familiar strong arms grab him. He was carried at lightning speed into a changing room.

"Mori what the hell are you doing again?" Ciel questioned.

Mori pointed to the obnoxious blonde in the corner. Before Ciel can protest, the king snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Dress this young lad into a refined gentleman."

"You got it boss."

The poor young earl was stripped quickly and his new clothes were replaced with a blue prince like costume. He examined himself in the mirror, taking a liking to the costume.

"It's like my old clothes in London." He thought. He didn't even question why he was wearing a costume.

"Haru chan's waiting for you Ciel chan!" Honey said, pushing Ciel out the changing room.

Ciel waved the host club good bye and once again began running to the field. As Ciel arrived at the field, he noticed how beautiful the field was. It wasn't an empty field. There were lights hung up and a white Gazebo in the middle of the luscious green field. Ciel approached gazebo. He noticed there was a beautiful girl with long brown wavy hair that wore a pink dress that looked like sleeping beauty's. He smiled as he faced her.

"You look beautiful Haruhi."

"You look pretty good yourself Ciel." Haruhi grinned.

"I guess the guys got you too huh?"

"Well, it's quite obvious." She remarked, pointing at her costume.

"I guess so. So Haruhi, my lovely princess would you like to dance?" Ciel asked, kneeling down and extending a hand for her.

"Why of course my handsome prince." Haruhi accepted slyly.

She gently took his hand and they pulled each other close. They gently swayed together to their own imaginary music playing.

"Hey Haruhi." Ciel called.

"Yes Ciel?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Haruhi smiled.

Ciel gently bent down to kiss Haruhi's cheek. That is until she turned her head. Ciel quickly jerked back after their lips touched. His pale white skin soon turned a flushed red.

"H-H-Haruhi!" Ciel shouted embarrassed.

"Yes?" Haruhi grinned innocently.

"That wasn't fair!"

Haruhi smirked and hugged Ciel.

BOOM! Different colors started covering the sky. The fireworks festival has started.

The couple separated and entwined their fingers to look at the fireworks.

After a couple seconds of silence Haruhi asked, "So what happened to Ryan?"

"Ryan? He's probably at the clothing store," Ciel answered carelessly.

"Is that so Christine?"

"Yea- wait a minute." Ciel said, realizing his mistake.

"I caught you." The princess smirked.

"How did you know?"

"Well, don't you think that I would be able to recognize my boyfriend even when he's in drag?" Haruhi sighed.

"If that was the case then why did you get all jealous when I got close to Ryan and was so mean to me?" The prince pouted.

"I wasn't really worried about Ryan liking you, but more like worried that you'll fall for Ryan."

"What! I would bloody never do that!" Ciel blurted.

"You fell for me when you thought I was a guy didn't you?" Haruhi said, raising her eyebrow.

"I did..."

"So that means you were able to probably fall in love with a handsome guy like Ryan! You Gay werido." Haruhi concluded.

"I'm not gay! i'm not gay! I'M NOT GAY!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Well done boys." Tamaki complemented.

"They look pretty happy." Kaoru pointed out. The host club looked at the bickering couple through the bushes.

"I guess they do." Hikaru agreed.

"This mission was a big success. We may have new customers by tomorrow." Kyoya smiled.

"Well, of course! It is our duty of the host club to make every girl happy!" Tamaki announced.

"But. We were helping Ciel out and... He's not a girl Tama chan." Honey explained.

"That's why we dressed him as a girl in the beginning of our mission correct?"

"Correct,"

"It is our duty of the host club to make every "girl" happy."

**Ahh Finished! Hahah Ryan's gay, but anyways I'm finished with this whole series! Thanks for sticking around guys! **

**Thanks to the following people:**

**Black Cat Angel**

**Black SunWhite Moon2**

**Domi300**

**E.P. Wat.s**

**Eliizabeth12**

**HomunculusAlchemist414**

**Japan-is-great**

**OtakuThugCx**

**ShannonEsmerelda**

**SinsIHaveCommited**

**WolfDragon0**

**Yaoifan-gurl-forever**

** .fan**

**jleal7211**

**kitty3397**

**paigebrumby**

**random obsession**

**zorosgurl**

**Dark Void Princess 21**

**DeaThorn**

**Flare1412**

**Hirozaku**

**MissMadelineWilliams**

**MysteriouslyMe978**

**NPCno.928**

**Natural Shadow King**

**TrickyTheTricksterMew**

** .9**

**skybrezz everdeen**

**Sorry if I missed you! **

**[BTW I'm writing another fan fic. If you guys ship PewdieCry then hehehe please read.] **


End file.
